A Year at Hogwarts
by Winged Time Wolf Ravenclaw
Summary: Rated T because of swear words. Unfortunately, I'm not the BBC or J.K Rowling, so I don't own either. Basically the Doctor, Amy and Rory crash the TARDIS at Hogwarts, leaving them all eleven. They know something's up when Hermione leaves the Golden Trio for Draco, Ron has an iPhone and the Doctor disappears! 3 times! Dramione! R & R please! (I drew the cover myself, don't judge)
1. PART 1: Oh this is just great

Damn that Rory Pond / Williams / whatever you want to call him! It's **his** fault we're stuck here! It's **his** fault we're like this. Oh, God, I feel so unlike myself. Yes again, damn that Rory Pond. It was all going perfectly well, until he accidently leant on a switch which made all this happen. Let me explain . . .

"Come on, Rory, you're better at doing this than Amy is - help me with the TARDIS!" I got an angry glare from Amy and a sigh from Rory. I clapped my hands "Come on, come on, do you want to go to Colansiara or not?" I'd recently told them about this awesome planet, filled with strange things, found on no other planet apart from that one. If you wished for something, you got it. Apart from if it was someone you'd known who had died (known through personal experience) and whenever you leave the planet, whatever you had wished for disappears. It scared me to death when it first happened. There I was, playing with a little ball and as soon as I was out of the galaxy, poof! It was gone in an instant. I half expected it to fall on my head, but it didn't.

"Yes, yes, we're coming. Well, **I** am. Why do you need help again, Doctor?" Rory asked as he settled himself near the controls. I sighed

"I've already told you! Colansiara can only be reached by two person time machine control!" God, he's so thick sometimes. "Now I need to hold these two down while you get the other one over there, ok? That one, yes, the big red one there that I don't touch very often!" He reached over and pressed it, leaning on another button as he did so. "No, Rory, not that one! Rory, you idiot!" Everything went all dark.

"Doctor, was that supposed to happen?"

"No, of course it wasn't, Amy. Your silly husband leaned against something he shouldn't. Now everything's gone dark and everything's gone wrong. I promised myself that this would never happen again, but it did so and now everything's wrong. Well, it **was** a long time ago and I've regenerated since then and **now** . . . oh, the lights are on now, you'll understand what I mean."

The lights came slowly on and I ran off, searching for something.

"Doctor where are you- WHAT THE HELL?" Amy looked at herself. She was considerably smaller, but her clothes had shrunk as she had. Rory looked the same, childlike, even. "Doctor, has what has happened what I think has happened?"

I ran back into the room, nodding and studying my appearance "Yes, you're right. Your silly little husband caused this completely and now . . ." I lowered my mirror "We're stuck as eleven year olds until I figure out how we get back to normal."

"WHAT? WE MAY STAY AS KIDS FOREVER? WHEN I WAS ELEVEN IT WAS ONE OF THE WORST YEARS OF MY LIFE AND I DON'T WANT TO RELIVE A YEAR OF HELL!" Amy yelled at me, as if it was my fault.

"Yeah, wasn't too good for me either. At least I haven't changed drastically, like I should have done." I replied quickly.

"NOT CHANGED DRASTICALLY? YOU ARE ELEVEN YEARS OLD! HOW MUCH MORE DRASTIC DO YOU WANT? Plus -" she didn't finish because I interrupted her.

"Our personalities are still the same, aren't they? I'm still me being all scientific and annoying; you're still you being all talkative and dramatic, and Rory's still . . ." We looked over at him "Rory." I finished pathetically. "Right, we've sort of crashed - let's find out where. . ."


	2. I thought it couldnt get any worse

I slowly opened the doors of the TARDIS, groaned, and then closed them quickly.

"Ok, let's move on." I said, trying to get the TARDIS working again "Why eleven, why here?" I muttered.

Amy opened the doors "Awesome! Seriously? This is seriously where we are?" I nodded, kicking the TARDIS controls, and painfully injuring my foot "I've always wanted to go here!"

"Well we're not going to go here. Doctor's right, Amy, we have to move on."

"Sorry, Rory, but it's secondary school with a difference, or stay in the TARDIS, I can't get the TARDIS WORKING AGAIN!" I growled angrily, hammering on the controls, only to get annoyed beeping, saying I wasn't allowed to work the TARDIS "Look, TARDIS, of course I'm old enough; I'm 907 for God's sake! Let me work my time machine!" I hit it violently, and then collapsed at the side of it.

"Secondary school with a difference then." Rory decided, hauling me up and pulling me outside. "By the way, why are you now smaller than Amy and I, when you were taller before?"

"I age weirdly. I'm 907, remember, Rory? Yet because of regeneration, I looked, err . . . twenty seven? . . . And now I actually **am** eleven, not eleven look alike. You're probably slightly older than me now."

"**I'm** older than **you**? God, Doctor, you make me sound so old! Plus, you said to the TARDIS-"

"I was frustrated with it then!" I interrupted him as I turned back towards the TARDIS.

"What now?" Amy asked.

"Making our means of transport invisible" I explained, removing my sonic screwdriver from my coat and waving it over the TARDIS, making it disappear from sight. I looked at it

"Why is it? - doesn't matter" I then walked off.

"What do we say if they ask us why we haven't got any supplies?" Rory asked, running to catch up with Amy and me

"Say we're new arrivals - we're only eleven, so first years at this stupid school." I replied, following these students towards these strange boat things. Just as we were about to follow them again, this MASSIVE bearded man blocked our paths, waving the others off.

"First years?" He grunted. "Your names won't be on the list, because you didn't get the letter, so you haven't actually got places here, but I'll tell the headmaster, and he'll probably let you get Sorted with the rest of them, ok? God, this seems so weird, talking to you lot like this."

"Sorry, do we know you?" Rory asked and I nodded

"Well, I do, even if this nutter doesn't. I certainly do. You recognise me however I look, don't you?" I asked him and he nodded

"What name are you coming up with this time?" He asked me and I bit my lip

"Didn't really think that through, too busy focusing on the fact that I am eleven. You've got a point though . . ." I hesitated, trying to think of one

"Excuse me, Doctor, but **we** want to go to this school, so would you stop talking to him, make up a good memorable name and let us actually **get on this boat**!" Amy snapped and I blinked at her, silently apologising, smiled at the tall man and stepped cautiously onto the boat.

"Let me know what name you come up with, ok?" he muttered directly to me and I nodded. As we were sailing off, Rory turned to me and said

"You do know you're female, right?"

"WHAT?" I started to hyperventilate "You can't be serious!"

Amy turned me around and pulled my hair out from under my coat - so wavy, it looked like it had been in tight plaits before letting it loose.

"Oh, that's just great. Well, at least I've got my name sorted out."

"Be Victoria, instead of Tora, and we'll just call you Tori. Ok? It's just that you might get questioned about your background - the name sounds Spanish!" Amy told me. I sighed and nodded.

"Any ideas for surnames?"

Amy smiled "You could be really sneaky and spell the word Tori with your initials!"

I beamed at her "Yes, that's awesome! Help me think of a full name, please!"


	3. I was so wrong

Let me just say that I'm not going into the details of the Sorting. It was just too embarrassing. Sitting there for ages, waiting for it to say a word, and then walking towards the correct table. I'll just mention that Amy was Gryffindor, Rory was Hufflepuff (I teased him later, telling him about that he'd been thick earlier, so the damned hat knew about that situation and so put him in the correct place) and I was Ravenclaw. Eventually. It pondered over it for ages, basically telling me my whole life story, and then eventually coming up with the one that sounds like a bird. Lucky me going first - you'd think that there were more surnames before I. As I went to the correct table, I recognised distinctively this certain third year Gryffindor with dark hair and round glasses. His expression when he figured out who I was matched the colour of his hair as he walked into the room. I shrank down in my seat, as he glared at me and looked at the headmaster in a scared way as he was talking. The person next to me asked if I was alright. I nodded

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You don't look it" she replied dreamily. "I'm glad I've got someone to talk to - even if you are in the year below" she carried on. She then smiled "Can we be friends? I've never had a friend before."

"Yes, of course. How can you have never had any friends?"

"I don't know. People think I'm weird."

I smiled "People think I'm weird all the time. We should be good friends."

She smiled back and then held out her hand "I'm Luna. Who are you?"

"I'm Victoria." I replied, shaking her hand. I then looked around as the headmaster introduced the new teachers, and my gaze focused on Rory. He was mouthing something about a person on his table. I looked at him in confusion and mouthed 'what?' He sighed, and then mouthed it slowly this time 'Is that Edward Cullen?' He pointed to the person again. The boy turned around and looked at me, as I giggled. He half-smiled, and then turned back. Rory looked at me expectantly and I nodded, laughing.

"Well I think that's everything of importance. Let the feast begin!" The weird headmaster said, as food appeared on the table. I pushed my chair back, and ignored the food. Luna looked at me in a confused way

"Why aren't you eating?" she asked.

"I don't eat. Don't sleep much either." I replied, the Gryffindor still glaring at me while he ate. Luna looked across at him, then back at me

"I don't think he likes you very much. He keeps glaring at you. Harry Potter is famous throughout the school for surviving the Avada Kedavra curse when he was a baby" she lowered her voice "and word's going around that earlier on the train, there were Dementors - and he fought them off too!" she raised her voice "but he still doesn't like certain people, like Draco Malfoy. Obviously he doesn't like you either." Luna then stopped talking and carried on eating, as the headmaster came up to me.

"Why aren't you eating, young lady?"

"I-I don't eat." I stammered "I don't get hungry, so I don't eat. Easy as that."

"Why aren't you-oh, you're one of the newcomers that Hagrid told me about. Do you have a wand?"

I shrugged, then started rifling through my pockets

"Try behind your ear - that's where mine is whenever it goes missing"

"Thank you, Luna, but I've a feeling that she just doesn't own one." The headmaster decided and I nodded

"My friends - apart from Luna" she beamed at me "don't have one either - what are we supposed to do - oh, no, no. I don't want to." I suddenly realised what he was on about and shook my head madly. He smiled fondly at my fast realisation

"The Hat definitely put you in the right place. I'll see you with your friends after the meal in my office, ok? Luna, would you try and look after her, she seems a bit jumpy."

Luna nodded and I looked at the table with some boredom, and then suddenly, this woman popped up **through** it and scared me half to death, which caused me to fall of my chair, looking up at the woman. The whole halls stopped eating and stared at me (Harry laughing his head off) as this very small man ran up to me and pulled me up, with the woman who was obviously a ghost apologising.

"Thank you Filius, she's a bit jumpy, err, should you take her to the dormitories?"

"I don't know, you are the headmaster, not me." The teacher squeaked as the headmaster patted himself

"Good gracious, I am, oh, the chances of that! Ooh, all these opportunities that are available here!" He said, making Luna and I laugh nervously. He then cleared his throat and addressed the whole hall "Carry on, carry on" and they continued eating as if nothing had happened. He then turned to the tiny teacher

"Yes, take her back with Luna, and fetch her friends - just ask for Amy (from Gryffindor) and Rory (from Hufflepuff) they're first years, so it should be easy, ok? Tell them they can bring any entourage they want - not those words exactly, they're only eleven!"

The teacher nodded and gestured at Luna and me to follow him off to wherever the headmaster had said so.


	4. It just gets better and better!

As you may have guessed, I didn't have the best start to the day, what with Rory making the TARDIS go wrong, resulting in our age reduction - and my change in sex - and then falling of my chair, causing the whole school to stare at me. Because of the stupid ghost, I had no idea where everything was. At least I made a friend, even if she was in the year above, which was actually quite good because she knew where everything was, even if I didn't. Still, things seemed to go from bad to worse. Firstly, the uniform was awful. Secondly, as we were going towards the headmaster's (who, I have to admit, I didn't know the name of yet) office, we ran into three certain people.

"Oh, hello, watch out where you're going." One of the boys muttered

"Harry, don't scare the first years." The girl told him off, wearily. Luna looked offended

"I'm actually second year, Victoria's first year, but I'm second."

Harry laughed "Then you'll know about the Gryffindor winning streak. Since I've come here, we've always won the house cup, Slytherins are always second, you Ravenclaws are third and the Hufflepuffs are fourth. Usually because Cedric contradicts the facts about vampires, saying they sparkle, and lose Hufflepuff loads of points, why are you laughing, Victoria?"

"She probably thinks that vampires sparkling are the most ludicrous thing she's ever heard." The girl said. She smiled at me "I'm Hermione. Your little ginger friend told me that if I see you, I should ask if you are all right, because of your little accident earlier. She also told you not to worry - she's got herself friends, Ron's little sister and my little sister as well." She gestured at the ginger boy, who nodded "yeah, Amy's getting on well with Ginny, you should have seen them earlier, and it was as if they'd known each other forever. Hey, that's you and your friend that have found a friend in the year above! What about your little boy friend - I mean friend that is a boy?"

I shrugged, giggling, remembering the memory of him pointing to Cedric and laughing.

"Come on, Victoria, we need to go to see Dumbledore" when I looked at her in confusion she said "you know. The headmaster." I allowed her to pull me away and realised she wasn't wearing any shoes she nodded at my confusion and told me that people tend to hide her shoes, to annoy her and I told her I'd help her find them, as she guided me towards the office. As we walked there, I noticed an extremely familiar girl in Slytherin. She smiled at me, recognising me as well, and then carried on walking to wherever she was going. Rory, Amy and Ginny were already there and Luna whispered

"I really like being in the comfort of other people. It's as if I have friends."

"You do have friends." I murmured back, smiling at her.

Amy looked at me "You've really become good friends with Loony Lovegood, haven't you?"

I glared at her "For your information, she's actually really nice - so there!"

"Don't worry, Victoria, everyone calls me that." Luna said dreamily "even Ginny and she's a great person. Still, good to have a friend - in my house as well!"

Amy lowered her voice "You're lucky you didn't get put in Gryffindor. Ron's lost Scabbers in the Common Room."

I looked at her in confusion "Scabbers?"

"Ron's pet rat" Ginny explained, as I jumped up, looking around for it, scared that it may have come in here.

"Don't worry, Tori - the phoenix would eat it if actually came in here, ok? Don't panic."

"What, Fawkes eat a rat? No, he's far too clean to eat a dirty rat!" We all turned around and the professor walked into the room, looking at his phoenix and stroking it when he got towards it. He noticed us staring at it, so asked if we wanted to come towards it.

"Don't worry, he saved Harry Potter last year" Ginny said to make Amy go forwards "he's on our side. Hey, did I tell you about our visit to Egypt, Amy? Well, all of my family was wearing fezzes and they wouldn't let me go in one of the Egyptian tombs, because it had mutant skeletons in it. Unfair! Ron got to go in it and he's only one year older than me!"

I stayed back with Luna, still looking for the rat, so Dumbledore asked if I wanted to see it. I shook my head, telling him how well I get on with Harry, so the phoenix would probably try and eat me. He laughed and told me that he wouldn't eat me - but if I was frightened, then I didn't have to. Rory stared at me

"Sorry, are you the Victoria I know? It's just that Victoria-"

I covered his mouth and hissed in his ear

"You know I'm not like myself when I'm this age!"

"How long will we be like this?"

"I've told you - I don't know!" I then raised my voice "I'm seriously dreading lessons."

"I know. I won't know any answers!"

"This is the whole reason why you go to school! To learn!" The headmaster intercepted into our conversation. "Now, the wands!"

I did not like the sound of that sentence at all. Neither did Rory or Amy, judging by the looks on their faces.

"No, don't worry, we're just going to Diagon Alley to get the wands." He replied. Luna raised her hand and the professor nodded "yes?"

"Well, I don't think that these pupils have got any galleons, sickles or knuts, so I doubt they can acquire wands, with no money" she pointed out. I nodded in agreement, not really understanding, but basically knowing what she was on about. He considered this point for a few seconds before realising something. Don't ask me what it was, because I can't remember, but his excuse was obviously important, so we did 'acquire our wands'. **And **it was in embarrassing territory again. Wave a wand to see whether it will accept you or not? God, some rubbish! Cos I'm BRILLIANT it got me straight away. Amy and Rory were a bit more difficult, so I stayed back being bored with Luna while they got theirs.

"So, how are you, Luna?"

"I'm alright, how are you?" she giggled "Have you met my little sister yet?"

I paused. Since when has she had a little sister? Also, Hermione? Something wasn't right here. I shook my head in answer to the question

"No, what's her name? Which year is she in?"

She smiled "Poppy and your year. She got sorted into our house. Like Primrose." When I looked confused, she answered "Hermione's little sister, same year as Poppy. Sorry, I'm wrong, Primrose's in Gryffindor."

"Oh. Didn't see them before." I replied

"You were too busy falling off your chair to notice them. Prim has made friends with Amy, so feel free to make friends with Pops." She giggled, enjoying giving them daft names

"Why aren't they here now?" I wondered, turning around

"Too busy getting ready for bed, probably. It's quite late."

"Which is good because I don't sleep."

She smiled "I don't either. Pops does, but she's younger" Luna acted like there were **decades** between her and her sister, when it was only a year. She lowered her voice

"Hey apparently Prim is going out with Seamus Finnigan!"

"How do you know?"

"It's very useful to have your sister being best friends with Primrose!" She laughed, as Amy and Rory came up to us.

"Come on! Let's go back to the Common Rooms!" they said happily as I looked at them in confusion. _Why were they this happy?_ They looked at me expectantly, so I flicked my wand at them and they smiled

"Come on then!"

We all laughed, and then ran off to the Common Rooms.


	5. Yay! It ACTUALLY got slightly better!

**Yay! It got slightly better!**

**This chapter seems like a bit of ramble, but these new characters are based on me and my friends. Primrose is Because I Say So, Poppy is ME, Daisy is another best friend, yes, who always sings **_**Hey Jude**_** by the Beatles and has an imaginary friend called Steve and Lavender is my friend who looks nearly exactly the same as me. DESCRIPTIONS ARE ACCURATE; WE ACTUALLY LOOK LIKE THIS! Also, sorry! Made a mistake when I first uploaded it - what rabbit barks! Well done if you spotted it! God,**** that sounded really cheesy. Anyway . . .**

Here's a little tip for your day if you go to Hogwarts. If you are bored, never EVER flip through _Quidditch Through the Ages_! It's the worst book EVER! I got so frustrated with it; it ended up flying over to the other side of the room without the need of my wand. A girl with long dark brown hair and red glasses happened to walk into the Common Room at that particular time.

"Hello, any reason why that book is at the other side of the room?" she asked, staring at it.

I nodded "Mainly because it's the **worst book in the universe!"**

She smiled "So . . . I'm Poppy Lovegood, Luna's little sister, but you probably knew that already. . . Are you Victoria?"

I nodded again "Yes . . . so . . ."

We both stood there, looking at each other self-consciously until someone from outside shouted

"AWKWARD!"

Another girl with erm . . . chameleon frizzy hair bounced into the room. She stopped, then stared at me

"You look familiar, have we met?"

I looked at her in confusion and shook my head slowly

"Yeah, we have! Sure we have. You were shouting at Harry Potter, telling him how F-A-K-E his scar is **and** making my sister laugh! I'm sure it was you!"

Oh. **Now** I remembered. Yes, that actually happened. Don't ask. How that girl could recognise me, I have no idea. I denied it though

"No, you must have me confused with someone else."

She shrugged "Well, I was **sure** it was you! I'm Primrose Granger. WHY DID I HAVE TO INHERIT HERMIONE'S STUPID BUSHY HAIR? Well, at least I can do this. . ." Primrose stopped talking and shook her head madly. Her hair straightened and turned Poppy's colour.

"Copycat. Stop showing off, Prim," Poppy told her, while I looked at her in amazement. She grinned

"Cool, innit? Poppy can do **this**, but it's not half as impressive . . ."

Poppy smiled, then grew smaller, into a brown rabbit with ginger markings around her face. She stood up on her hind legs, then turned back.

"I'm an Animagus" she explained "And Prim is a Metamorphmagus. Awesome, or what?" Just as she finished that, **another** girl bounded into the room with blonde hair and earphones in, listening to a pink iPod.

"Na, na, na, nananana! Nananana, hey Jude!" she sang loudly

Primrose and Poppy dissolved into giggles "Stop it, Daisy! Come on, good impression on the new girl!"

Daisy stopped singing and smiled "Is your friend Rory Williams?"

I nodded "Yup. Why?"

"He's in my house. He RULE-EZ!" she turned to her side like she was listening to something, then said "Ok, if I have to." She turned back "Sorry, guys, Steve wants to go to the library - see ya tomozapan! Tootles!"

She skipped off. Then appeared again "I hate that word!" She then skipped off again.

I turned to Poppy and Primrose in confusion "Steve . . .? Tomozapan . . .? Tootles . . .?"

They smiled back "You've just met Daisy Greenwood!"


	6. And I mean SLIGHTLY

That was quite an odd start to the day. Timetables came next (after everyone else's . The Perfects, or whatever they're called gave them out. Idiots. Ok, the ones we've got are okish, but I've seen the others and they are big-headed so-and-so's. According to the Perfects, the Gryffindors are show-offs, the Hufflepuffs are very nice, yet very easy to beat in a test and the Slytherins aren't too bad, but still . . .

"Oh. Defence against the Dark Arts. Is that good or bad?" Poppy asked one of the Perfects.

"Professor Remus Lupin is the teacher. We don't know what he's like, but he's apparently quite nice!"

"According to who? First lesson after the holidays - how do we know he's really nice?" I questioned the Perfect. He just smiled, not taking my question seriously, and shooed me off to the lesson.

"Remember, first years, you need to remember that the phoenix on the door of the Tower, you'll need to answer a question to get in, so DON'T FORGET ANY BOOKS! Lessons with Hufflepuffs and remember your books for the next lesson, ok? Got that? Now go!"

We nodded, then walked off, muttering about where to go.

"So yes, as I was saying, this lesson is just a general introduction to lessons in Hogwarts and Defence Against The Dark Arts. I really like this subject and - Victoria, don't read your book while I'm talking." Professor Lupin finished in the same calm voice he had started with

I snapped my head up, closing the book quickly, and blushed "I'm sorry sir."

Instead of glaring at me and taking points from my house, he smiled and said "You remind me of myself when I was here! Loved books, I did. While my friends were having fun, I was ignoring them and reading."

I smiled weakly as Poppy leaned forward and muttered to me "Teacher's pet."

"What? No! He'd let _anyone_ off!"

"In denial." Poppy grinned.

The lesson carried on well, and surprisingly it was alright for school. The next lesson was alright as well, so at lunch, I found the teacher in his room and went up to his desk.

"Yes, Victoria? What is it?"

I beamed at him "Hello, Moony"

He hit his face with the palm of his hand.

"I haven't finished yet - how's your rabbit?"

He hit his head against the desk "You know."

"Know what? The fact that you are one of the creators of the Marau-"

"Shh!"

I shut up and instead drew a map in mid-air with my wand, mimed folding it up, then hit it, muttering "mischief managed". I then drew a circle in the air and pretended to be afraid of it.

He looked at me warily "How did you figure out that I was a . . .?"

I pointed to the dog-eared book he was reading, with the title _So now you're a werewolf and how to control it_ "That gave me a **tiny** clue and the disgusting drink that the potions master brings you? Per-lease -OBVIOUS!"

"Don't tell. Promise you won't tell?"

I nodded "Cross my heart." I beamed, skipping off.

"Cross the other one while you're at it."

I turned back "You know, don't you?"

The professor nodded and we made eye-contact "I won't tell if you won't."

I nodded "Won't tell. I solemnly swear I am no longer up to no good."

The teacher shook his head, then dismissed me, muttering "mischief managed."

"Oh, one more thing." I turned back again, then produced my wand and raised it in the air "Expecto Patronum!" The little silver animal jumped out of the end of my wand and the teacher's mouth fell open. I beamed "I'd advise teaching that to Harry Potter. Help him with the Dementor fear. You'll come up with a better reason. Don't mention me, ok! He **hates** me! Yes, this **is** my first year at this school." I clarified, leaving the professor gobsmacked as I walked out of the room to join Poppy who was waiting for me outside the room.


	7. It just got worse

**Sorry about not writing for a while - side tracked with homework, but thank God for bank holiday Mondays!**

"HI!"

"Hello, Prim, how many points to Gryffindor?" Poppy replied

Prim smiled "Twenty in four lessons"

"WHAT? I only got fifteen!"

"We had different lessons! Transfiguration is AMAZING!"

"Is it? Hey who's this?" Poppy asked, noticing the girl next to her friend

"Amy. Amy Pond. 'S'up Victoria? Vic. Tori. Aargh!"

I smiled at her pronunciation of my 'name' "How's life without your beloved Rory?"

Amy rolled her eyes "Why do **you** get lessons with my boyfriend and **I **don't? So unfair!" Amy lowered her voice and whispered "D'you know who's in Slytherin?"

I nodded "Yup. River Song. Going by the name of . . .?"

"We'll find out now." Amy replied, as she ducked down behind Primrose, and the **amazingly** familiar Slytherin came up to us, smiling, with a girl that looked remarkably like Poppy, just with shorter hair. The familiar girl came up to me and whispered "Hello, sweetie" in my ear.

I smiled weakly "Hi. What's your name?"

She sniggered "Melody."

"Surname?"

"I don't ask for **your **whole life story, do I, Victoria?"

I blushed "Just wondering. Might have changed from primary."

She sighed "What are you like?" She turned to her friend "Lavender, this is Victoria, I've known her throughout primary school. Same with Amy and Rory. I don't know **how** she doesn't remember my name, before you ask, she's just **weird!**" She shook her head at her new friend, then beamed at me

Ready for our little get-together soon, Tori?"

River is going to kill me any day now. Literally. Few hundred years later in **my **life, but not long at all in her life. I know the exact date and time as well. The twenty second of April two thousand and eleven at five o' two pm. My death date. God, she's as sarcastic as her mother. The temptation to flirt with her was **so** strong, I gritted my teeth and pulled Poppy away, telling her I needed to go to the library for homework.

"Do you not like this girl, or something?" Poppy wondered aloud.

"Or something." I answered. "I need to do my homework."

"Which is . . .?"

"Dunno, just wanted to get out of the situation. She scares me."

Poppy looked at me doubtfully "Your friend isn't . . . is she?"

I shook my head madly "NO! No way! Wrong impression completely! She just thinks she's great ever since she's been in Slytherin - we were best friends in primary."

"**OH! **Sorry. Feel dead awkward now. Oh, there's my sister." We turned the corner and noticed Luna flipping through a magazine that was identical to Poppy's. I looked at it in confusion. She smiled

"The Quibbler. Dad's the publisher and editor of it, so Luna and I get free copies. Harry Potter says it's a pack of lies, but books don't come in packs like wolves!"

I smiled guiltily at the mention of the word 'wolf.' We walked past Luna and she beamed at us

"Hello Poppy, hello Victoria. Fun last night, wasn't it?" It's a new plan Luna and I have figured out. I spend the days with Poppy and the nights with Luna.

Poppy dug her hand into her pocket and produced a pair of shoes and gave them to Luna "They were hidden in the boys' toilets. A few Nargles were chewing on them, so they must have stolen them."

"That must be where they're nest is. I checked the boys' toilets, but they weren't there."

"The Slytherin boys' toilets, though."

"Oh, thank you."

"Anything good in the Quibbler?" I looked at Poppy in confusion - she was holding the exact same copy as Luna, but was still asking about it.

"Yes, actually. Convincing everyone that Nargles exist. They do of course."

"Of course they do. They were chewing on your shoes."

As soon as we'd mentioned that, we smiled curtly, and then walked off.

"Hey Harry - Voldie senses tingling - or is it just an allergic reaction to the permanent marker stuck on your forehead?" I asked, as we walked past Harry having scar issues.

"Shut it. First years are supposed to be fed to Fluffy - the giant three headed dog!" He growled, sitting up.

"You don't scare me."

"Do I not, you arrogant little idiot?"

"If I was to tell you how many times I've heard that . . ." I trailed off as he stood right in front of me, in a threatening way.

"How many times?"

"Why would I tell you that - you hate me!"

He looked confused "**You** hate **me** too!"

"Yay that makes us even - I'm being threatened by a third year and I'm scared. . ."

"Stop scaring her, Harry, just tell us about Professor Lupin and what he'll teach you!"

Harry turned back to Hermione, blanking me completely, and started chatting to her. "Yeah, so Professor Lupin's offered to teach me the Patronus spell Yeah I know!" He turned back to me "Bet you don't know what that is! Well, it's a very complicated spell when an animal comes out the end of your wand - it fights off Dementors!"

"Who do you think gave him the idea for that?" I asked cockily.

"You never! You **must** be lying - it's far too complicated for first years to achieve - most witches and wizards to achieve!"

"I did! I'll prove it as well! I showed the teacher once I'd told him I knew about his time of month and wondering how long he'll last as the Defence against the Dark Arts teacher."

"Prove it then!"

"Ok! Expecto Patronum!" The silvery animal jumped out of my wand and Ron, Hermione and Harry looked at me in amazement. I let it walk around a bit, and then ended the spell, pulling Poppy away.

"Ok, we're going now? Ok. Where?"

"Common Rooms." I decided, remembering I had a book about six bird kids and their black dog - remotely similar to events that happened not too long ago.

We went the long way round and ended up near the Slytherin Dungeon.

"I know! Let's spy on the Slytherins!"

"We'll get in trouble."

"So? Come on!" I pulled her there and stood silently outside the door and heard two very familiar voices

"Guess what I've got as a date for the Yule Ball?" Lavender asked

"What?" River questioned, I heard her pacing up and down

"GIANT SQUID!"

"WHAT? I WANTED THAT! Well, I'll just have Professor Snape then!"

"How to annoy the other houses? Hmm"

"Tell Hufflepuffs they're covered with bees and poke them with spoons? Bring out life insurance on Harry Potter and draw a Dark Mark on the Gryffindor's arms?"

"I KNOW! INVENT AN IMPOSSIBLE RIDDLE FOR THE RAVENCLAWS!"

"YES! What should we do?"

"Dunno."

"You get out your notebook and I'll think of riddles. Errrr. . ."

Just as they were saying that, the door opened and I fell into the room. River and Lavender both glared at me

"TRYING TO ANNOY YOU RAVENCLAWS IF YOU DON'T MIND (!)"

As I was pushed out, I managed to grab their list which said in two different types of very neat handwriting

_How long is a unicorn's horn?_ **Too easy, twice as long as half a unicorn horn!**

_What's the speed of darkness?_ **Too easy.**

_If you drop your wand, and no one is there to hear it, does it make a sound?_ **Too easy, yes - it doesn't change just cos you're not there!**

_What happens after death?_ **Too easy, you reincarnate or you're a ghost - ask Harry Potter. **

_Why aren't all rooms room temperature__?_ **Because they aren't. . .**

River glared at me as I read it, then flicked her hair back, saying "Come on, Lavender. We need to tell Sir Cadogan about his duel with the Knights who say Ni. Don't forget the Magic 8 ball, Professor Lupin's flea collar and Hagrid's Pokémon cards - which are, by the way **real** animals!"

They giggled, and then ran off, while I told them about the Hug A Slytherin Day (and the fact that first years don't have Divination).

"Told you it wouldn't work."

"You didn't tell me it wouldn't work, you just told me we'd get in trouble, but we didn't!" Come on - back to the Common Rooms!"

I ran off, Poppy following close by.


	8. Not too bad

**Author's note: I write authors notes now. Author's notes are cool. No, seriously, this is not the nicest chapter I've ever had to write. Humour out of the window and cruelness coming. Yeah. **

Doctor/Victoria: Sorry about the swearing, lovely people who haven't heard it much. I know, I thought I wouldn't swear either. Well. . .

River/Melody: I do say dead horrible things to you. Sorry about that too. I regret saying that now.

Doctor/Victoria: I knew there was a heart in there somewhere, River! These are apologies in advance.

River/Melody: Why is it called not too bad if **these **events happened, Doc-Tori?

Doctor/Victoria: You're not funny. Plus, you're just jealous of my awesome chapter names.

Rory: Hey guys, can you shut up and write, Doc?

Doctor/Victoria: _(sighs)_ Ok, Rory.

The lessons after lunch (not that I ate any, have you seen what they eat? It's surprising none of the students and teachers aren't fat - with a couple of exceptions) included astronomy (the professor loves me!), then transfiguration (which was actually really cool - the teacher can turn into a cat like Poppy can turn into a rabbit!). The next day the lessons were practically exactly the same. Not much happened. Apart from when I found myself outside the library near River and Harry Potter after lessons, waiting for Poppy.

"Hi" River beamed at Harry. I hid near them, watching to see how their conversation went.

"Err, hello, Melody"

"So, got a girlfriend yet, Harry?"

So typical. Straight to the point. God, what's she like? My mouth fell open as I realised they were flirting.

"No. Why?"

"Just wondering. I've met you before today."

"I've been all over the news for weeks."

"I know, but I've met you in my dreams too."

"What?"

"You're always in my dreams. Someone should bring out life insurance on you - your life is **so** dangerous. It's fascinating. **You** really fascinate me. You're really epic at Quidditch too! I'd **love **to be able to play like that, but I'm not at all brilliant on a broomstick." She looked away sadly. Harry smiled

"I could teach you."

"COULD YOU! THAT WOULD BE FABULOUS!" River jumped up, and hugged him "Thank you **so** much! You'll be an **amazing** teacher for me!"

River's **so** good at flirting; she usually gets others to join in with it. It definitely worked with Harry. "I'm sorry, Melody, but I need to go. Come to the Gryffindor Common Rooms if you need anything, ok?" He then walked off, shaken by the whole experience, but still managed to deliberately walk right into me, causing me to fall over. He glared in my direction and I did the same, brushing myself down. River laughed at me, as Harry walked off. She's good at flirting, but she's pretty awesome at being a right bitch sometimes as well.

"So, Victoria, what've you been doing? Survived without me?" she spat, glaring at me in the same way that Harry did

"Err, nothing much."

"Watching me flirt with my possible boyfriend? God, you're a right stalker sometimes. The Prefects were right. All other houses **are** pretty stupid. The Gryffindors are wannabe Slytherins, that's why Mum's in there. The Hufflepuffs are THICK! **And** you lot are supposed to be clever! Clever is one thing, being a big swot is another. Is **that** the reason why you were put there? You think you're brilliant at everything? Maths and science aren't everything, mate!" Her eyes narrowed, obviously enjoying the privilege (that won't last long) of being taller than me. "What happened to your machine? Did it break or something? Urgh, having some of your DNA has it downfalls. Whatever happens to you will happen to me. Yes, Tori, **that's** how I'm young like you, Mum and Dad. Do you know **why** I was flirting with Harry Potter? For my own enjoyment, **and** to annoy you. Oh my God. Do you know something, Tori? I actually can't **wait** until it's time for me to kill you. I just can't." She shoved me away in disgust, and walked off.

My mouth dropped open and my hearts started beating even more rapidly than they are usually. She **actually **said that she couldn't wait for the time I was supposed to be killed by her. She'd **never** spoken to me like that before, and I believed she never would. That conversation had shown her true colours. I was quite surprised at that and stood, breathing deeply for a couple of seconds. A tall ghost-like hooded figure was the last thing I saw until it went dark.

**Author's Note: OMG DOUBLE PARAGRAPH! Lol.**

I woke up in a place I'd never been before. It was definitely in the school, but I wasn't sure where. Amy was looking at me and I jumped up.

"What's going on? What happened?" Amy put her finger to her lips, and then gently lowered me back down (you could say she shushed, then pushed). I looked dead confused as to where I was and how I had got there, so Amy said

"You fainted. Poppy and the librarian found you. That was yesterday-"

"YESTERDAY?" I squeaked "How long have I been unconscious?"

"We dunno. Madam Pince found you outside the library, when it was five past eight, and she was ushering Poppy out. There was something else there, but no-one will tell us what it was. We do know that it played a part in your faint."

"Oh. Ok. Where am I?"

"Hospital wing." An older woman said, bustling by "I'm the nurse. Sorry, Miss Pond, but can you leave her alone for a few minutes, I need to talk to, and re-examine her, ok? I'm sorry." Amy shrugged, then walked away. I was left with the nurse. I blinked at her

"What did you want to talk to me about, Madam?"

She turned the screen that she'd been gazing at for about thirty seconds towards me. It was a body scan. Damn. Shugger. She looked at me in a discombobulated way.

"This scan shows that you have two hearts."

Oh, sh sh sh shugger (my little fancy way of spelling sugar, which combines two swear words). I kept thinking

"Yes I do." I replied calmly.

"And are faster than normal"

Damn. My little adventure with Max and her Flock hadn't worn off yet. I still could heal others by touch and my wings are still physically there, just a bit . . . invisible.

"And there are traces of bird DNA in your system."

"Ok. Yes. There is. I'm 102% in total, instead of 100%" (Lol, that's the dog's name - what does lol mean? Oh, God, I **am** acting my age!) "I have avian deoxyribonucleic acid."

"Your brain is fascinating. If used, it could enable telepathy!"

"Trust me, it does. Infuriating at most points."

"Do you realise how amazing you are?"

"Not really, Madam." I replied quietly. She looked around, then bent down near me,

"D'you know what attacked you?"

"No, Madam. Do you know?"

"Yes. They are patrolling the school at the moment. I really shouldn't tell you, but I need to. It was a Dementor. They suck the happiness out of you - it's seriously horrible. They are usually patrolling Askaban-"

"I was brought up by Muggles - I've no idea what or where that is."

"Filthy Mudblood." I turned, and saw the boy, Draco Malfoy, in the next bed. "You do know Harry Potter's been shown a Grim - he's gonna die soon! Plus, Hagrid is gonna get fired! Oh, life is **sweet!** Which house are you in?"

I sat up properly, shaking my hair away, and showing the colours of my uniform

"Oh, shame. Ravenclaw. Oh well, can't be helped. At least you have **one** good side to you!"

"Really, what's that?"

"You hate Potter!" Draco laughed.

I turned back to the nurse, half laughing.

"Askaban is the prison. Apparently, mass murderer, Sirius Black has escaped from there. The Dementors are out to get him back, but have obviously turned up here for some reason. Heaven only knows how you're alright."

"No, I would have been fine. Not much happiness in my life, so yeah. Yes, I **can** see Thestrals before you ask. Weird creatures." I turned to Draco "Can you see Thestrals?"

He shook his head "Nah. The Prefects were right. Ravenclaws **are** weird!"

I smiled, I could get used to this guy. A **very** familiar girl bounded into the room.

"Come to see Victoria!"

"Alright, then, Miss Granger." The nurse ushered her my way

"How ya do-ing?" she asked, looking at me.

"Err, ok."

"Daisy and Rory are here too. Poppy wasn't allowed in, but we are!" she whirled around as Rory and Daisy appeared, listening to the same iPod (which actually came out in 2001 and this is 1999. Weird).

"Hi." They said at exactly the same time "How's life?"

I grinned at Daisy "How's Steve?"

"My spiritual guy? He's great, thanks. Loves that library, he does. I've left him in there, just for a little while. We said we'd be back in about ten minutes, so we can't be here long." She replied, happily.

Rory looked at my expression and he leaned over and asked "Was River being a bitch? Do I need to tell her off?"

It's like he can read minds sometimes. I nodded, slowly "How did you figure it out?"

"She was chatting with her friend about it. I **knew** she meant you. She's called Melody Song, by the way." I rolled my eyes

"Originality right out of the window there."

"Says the girl who hasn't even come up with a surname herself yet." He raised his voice "Yes, so how's my girlfriend? You keeping an eye on her?" I pointed to Primrose and she nodded.

"_Yes!_ What do you take me for? Do you think I've sent the death spell to her in her sleep? No!"

"Oh, just testing, trust me." Rory looked at Draco, then back at me "Who's you're boyfriend?"

He laughed as he dodged my lame attempt at hitting him.

"He's **not** my boyfriend!"

Draco nodded "Err, I'd **never** be with a **Mudblood**!"

Primrose gasped at him.

Daisy gasped at him.

I looked confused.

"What does that mean?"

"It's a horrible way of saying 'Muggle-born'." Primrose murmured, glaring at Draco "I took offence, because **I** am as well."

"I'm half-blood." Daisy said helpfully.

"**And** I'm pure-blood. Only pures and halves get sorted into **our** house. That's why **we're** the best." Draco put in.

Rory sniggered "That's a shame. Thought we had something there."

I got him that time. He glared at me, rubbing where I'd hit him. He turned away "Come on, Daisy, we don't want to keep Steve waiting."

Primrose made the crazy signal to them and I giggled. She'd got **something** right there!


	9. Getting quite used to it

**Author's note: Sorry, mistake in the previous chapt****er. The year is 1994, not 1999. Sorry for that mistake. Also, this is another odd chapter. New House Elves. That's basically what I'm saying. This doesn't have to be read, just skip it if wanted. Ok? I'll now get no reviews whatsoever. **That's** why I'm uploading the next one on the same day. Then changing characters POVs. Ok?**

Two days later, I was allowed out of the hospital wing, with strict instructions to keep away from the place where the Dementor attacked. I also stayed out of the way of River Song and her friend Lavender. When I walked back into the Common Room (after spending ten minutes trying to figure out the answer to the riddle - yes, even my brain doesn't work under stress), there was a shout of 'yay!' and I got hugged by Poppy.

"I'm so happy you're ok - Madam Pince didn't think you would be, but **I** knew you'd be fine cos Amy says you're **always** fine and she's known you for **ages**! I heard you met Draco while in there - does he like you?"

"He did, until he realised I was Muggle-born. Called me a Mudblood."

"He **didn't!** Well, it just goes to show - never trust a Slytherin! Primrose must have **killed** him!"

"I very nearly did, trust me. If Madame Pomfulls hadn't had been there, he would have had a **real** reason to be in that hospital wing!" Primrose agreed, coming into the room. She then turned towards me "Are you allowed out of lessons?" I nodded "WHAT? Wow, wish I knew what happened to you to be allowed _out of lessons!"_

"She only allowed me out of the hospital wing if I promised to keep away from the library and stay out of lessons for the next three days. S'pose she just wanted me to stay away from Draco. Oh, and Melody called me thick and insulted me twice."

Poppy gasped "Is that why you weren't hurt much by the Dementor attack - oh sh. . ."

Primrose smiled "So **that's** why you're allowed out of lessons!"

I bowed my head, nodding "Hey, you two need to go to your lessons! See you later! Meet you at lunch, ok?"

They nodded, linked arms, then trotted out of the room. As soon as they had gone, I flopped onto my bed, happy to be back, but disappointed to be banned from lessons. Still, gave me time to think. Why did Daisy have a pink iPod when they actually came out in 2001 and this was 1999? Why was Primrose singing _I'm Yours _by Jason Mraz which came out in 2005? And why did Harry Potter hate me so much, when I first met him in 2000? **Plus** how did everyone recognise me with no questions asked about my looks? I'm an eleven year old girl for God's sake! Unless I look basically exactly the same, I see no reason how recognition is possible. These and way more queries came into my head, and by the end of it, I was even more confuzzled (actual word, look it up) than I had been in the first place!

"Yes, so it's just through here, this is where the girls' dorms are."

I sat upright, my brain in a mess. That was the voice of the Head of Ravenclaw House - Professor Flitwick. Oh, damn. I heard the door opening and the tiny teacher walked through, noticing me immediately.

"Oh, hello, Victoria, why aren't you at lessons?"

I muttered about getting attacked by a Dementor, and he nodded

"Yes, I heard about that - you've been excused from lessons, haven't you? Well, I've got my personal House Elf here, to look after the Ravenclaw area, and to keep you company. Come on, Misty!"

A very odd, yet extremely tiny and cute creature with large bat-like ears tip-toed into the room. It was followed by a very similar creature.

"Misty, this is Victoria. She's not allowed in lessons because she was attacked by a Dementor-"

"Are there Dementors here at the moment that Misty and Dobby should be afraid of? Because Misty is very frightened of Dementors - it reminds her of working at Askaban!" The elf interrupted in a high-pitched voice, her large eyes widening.

"No, Misty, don't panic. Dobby will look after you." The other one reassured her.

"Do you refer to each other in the third person?" I asked, looking at them in confusion. The elves nodded.

"Dobby is very happy to have found a nice place in Hogwarts. Also Dobby is happy to have found a friend. Dobby doesn't usually get on with other elves - but Dobby gets on very well with Misty." The second elf (obviously called Dobby) said proudly.

"You elves are so cute! Sorry, never seen one of you before, but you are the cutest things ever!" I told it, unable to stop smiling.

"Dobby is happy that you have enjoyed his company, but Dobby needs to go now, so Dobby will leave Misty here with her." He made for the door, then turned around "Do you like Mister Harry Potter?"

I shook my head "Sorry, Dobby, but I don't. Is that a problem?"

"Ooh. Ooh, Mister Harry Potter is a very good friend of Dobby's. Dobby thinks you should try and make friends with him."

"I'll try. Bye, Dobby."

Dobby bowed, then walked out of the room with the Professor following.

I was left with Misty.

"Is he your friend, Misty?"

Misty nodded "Dobby has made good friends with Misty since she arrived here. Misty's master is very nice to her and allows her to be friends with him. Misty has come to warn Miss Victoria that she needs to be aware of the killer on the loose. Miss Victoria might get frightened by him."

I looked confused "Isn't that just a rumour?"

"No. Misty knows that the killer is actually around because Misty keeps in touch with Kreacher. Kreacher knows the killer very well. Kreacher is the House Elf of that family."

I blinked at her, then attempted at changing the subject

"Are there House Elves for every House - not just Ravenclaw?"

She nodded "Sandy is Professor Sprout's and Sandy likes being Hufflepuff's because she can be near the kitchen if she is needed. Ariel is Professor Snape's and he isn't very nice - Misty does try to see the goodness in every elf, but it's hard to with Ariel. Probably because Ariel's master is not a very nice Professor. Lastly, Professor McGonagal's is Flame- is Miss Victoria just trying to distract Misty so she doesn't tell her more about the murderer?"

I nodded "Yes. Sorry, Misty. I don't like hearing about it."

Misty jumped up "That's exactly why Miss Victoria needs to hear about this! If Miss Victoria knows, then she will know to watch out for him!

"But I now know that I'm supposed to look out for him!"

Misty paced up and down "But miss didn't before and what matters is that she knows now! If she didn't, she would have been in danger! She doesn't understand." Misty flopped onto my bed, next to me and I patted her head

"It's alright. I do understand what you meant and you don't need to wear yourself out trying to explain it to me, ok?"

She nodded, lying her head on me. "When House Elves aren't being good House Elves, they punish themselves or their owners do it for them."

I looked up "How badly are you treated?"

"Misty doesn't like to complain, but Misty often sees House Elves being treated very badly indeed. Not to complain because my master takes good care of me but. . ."

"Hm. Someone really should put a stop to this." I mentioned quietly. I then shook my head "Sorry. Damn those future visions!"

Misty smiled, then jumped up quickly "I am sorry Miss Victoria, but Misty needs to go to the kitchen because she is needed."

As she walked off, she mumbled "Sometimes Misty wonders what Miss Victoria's surname is."  
>"Sometimes Miss Victoria wonders the exact same thing." I finished, watching her tiptoe off in a cute way.<p> 


	10. Just went back down to dreadful

Before lunch, I made my way to the History of Magic classroom, just in time to see them get ready to leave. As the bell rang, I stood back as the first year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs pushed out, and managed to grab Daisy, Rory and Poppy before they got flattened.

"Hi- why weren't you in the lesson? You would have **loved **it! **I** did!" Rory said, jumping about excitably.

"Yes, but you're a Roman. You **would** think it was amazing! Plus, I've been excused from lessons." I replied, placing my hands upon his shoulders, calming him down. I turned to the others "Right! Have lunch really quickly, and then I need you on the first floor near the library in about twenty minutes! I don't care if I'm not allowed there! Tell Rosie!"

I ran off, leaving them surprised, but nodding and wondering about what I was planning. Oh so cleverly, as I was turning around, to see their expressions, I bumped into Professor Lupin

"Oh, I'm so sorry Professor, I wasn't looking . . ." The Professor held up his hand, silencing me

"Don't worry. You have been absent from my lessons for three days. What is the reason for this?"

"I'm not allowed to say, sir. But I can say that I wasn't feeling my happiest after my encounter with this creature."

His mouth dropped open "Oh, I see, Victoria. Yes, did you use the Patronus charm you showed me you could do?"

I shook my head "No. I didn't realise it was that until I woke up in the hospital wing."

"I see."

"I'm sorry again for running into you."

"I've told you not to worry. Now . . . oh look, here are your Gryffindor friends."

I turned and Amy and Rosie ran up to me

"Hi. Poppy gave us the message and we ran after lunch. You're a fast eater, Rosie!"

Prim laughed "Yeah, I know. We've got a House Elf! Called Flame! He's so cute! So what are we doing?"

I grinned, handing them the pile of leaflets I made "Handing out these."

Amy looked at them, raising her eyebrows "Oh. You really weren't lying about the Hug A Slytherin Day!"

"Nope! I **do** lie sometimes, just not every time I talk to you! That was the riddle to get into the Tower! 'The next phrase is true. The last sentence was false. Are these phrases true or false'! Took me twenty minutes to figure it out! After Hug A Slytherin hand-out, we'll annoy Cedric Diggory, aka Edward Cullen! Tell Cho that he's already got Bella! Convince him he can read minds!"

Primrose smirked, turning around. Her smile disappeared and she deliberately changed her appearance.

"Wha- oh no." Amy started, turning as well "Tori - the Golden Trio!"

"Oh, good, I've been looking for Harry!" I walked off to them, Amy pulling at me. "Hello, Harry, I've been looking for you!"

"I haven't. I've been trying my bloody best to stay away from you."

"Well, I was just wondering-"

"Well you can wonder off!" He laughed as Hermione elbowed him

"Yeah, I know she's a friend of your sisters, but she's bloody annoying!"

"Will you stop saying that. Let her talk." Hermione answered, glaring at him coldly.

"Alright, alright, what do you want, bitch?"

"Thanks. No, seriously. A bitch is a dog, dogs bark, bark is on a tree, a tree is nature and nature is beautiful. Thank you for the compliment! Sorry. Real question is why do you hate me?"

"SERIOUSLY?"

I nodded "I first met you when you were nineteen. **That's** when you learnt how to hate me."

Harry sighed "Ok, ok." He glared down at me, then started walking towards me "Right. My nineteen year old self turned up for no reason whatsoever one day and told me about you. He said you're a sad little loser WHO HAS NO LIFE so follows me around. Hmn, that's not far off to what you actually are!" I put my hands up when I was pushed right up to the wall.

"Ok! Ok! Makes sense. Ok, the fact that your nineteen year old self came and - WHAT THE HELL IS THAT, RON?" I looked at the thing that he had produced

"Err, iPhone. So. . .?"

"THEY ARE NOT OUT YET! What is going on? Where did you find it?"

"Table in the Common Room. Why do you ask, Victoria?"

"Sorry, can I look at it?" He passed it to me and I carefully turned it over. The words 'iPhone 4S' were written on the back. I looked at it in confusion. Then it dawned on me.

"OH! I get it! Everything from the present is in the past!" I lowered my voice "Because of my age reduction all of time has gone wrong! We're meant to be in the future, as adults, but instead, we're in the past as eleven year olds! Oh dear . . ." I dropped my wand as I felt light coming over me, and I left Hogwarts without meaning to. . .

Epilogue: Harry looked down at where 'Victoria' had disappeared. He picked up her wand, then noticed something underneath it. A letter. Harry opened it - it was addressed to her friends.

_Dear Amy and Rory,_

_Yes, I know, I no longer exist. I figured something out and it made me disappear. Just in case you don't remember me, I've planted alternate stories in your heads as to how you got here, just in case Poppy, Daisy and Primrose ask. Sorry I can't be around._

_From Tori (Victoria)_

_PS. I did know this would happen as I figured it out, so that is how I wrote this letter._

Harry looked at the girl's note, and scrunched it up into a ball. He then dropped it on the ground. _No-one will remember about Victoria. And hopefully, _He thought gleefully _No-one will even try to. . ._

END OF PART ONE

**Author's note: Taking a break from this for a while because I'm elsewhere in the half-term and the End-Of-Year exams are coming up, so yeah. Don't know who's POV to do next! Review with your ideas please, people!**


	11. PART 2: Joys, Ploys and Idiotic Boys

**Author's note: Ok. I DID have an awesome song done (sniff) with a take on LMFAOs' Sorry For Party Rocking called Thank You For R&Ring, but unfortunately, (sniff) no-one did. I've chosen Hermione's POV to do for the next five chapters. Please don't hate me for what I'm about to do.**

HGPOV:- Ok. Skip back about three days when 'Victoria' was still with us, but in the Hospital Wing. Something like that. I was with Harry and Ron (no surprises there) in the Great Hall, talking about not much, when my weirdo little sister came running up to us.

"Hey, 'Mione, can I join the Golden Trio?" _Had Victoria put her up to this?_ I looked around _No. Obviously not, she isn't here. Ok._

"No, Prim. And Don't Call Me 'Mione!" I tried pushing her away, but she didn't give up.

"PLEASE! I'll ask Poppy to do puppy-dog eyes!" My sister's Ravenclaw BF can do the cutest puppy-dog eyes in the history of magic.

"NO, DON'T! YOU _KNOW_ I CAN'T NOT OBEY YOU WHEN SHE DOES THAT!"

"Let me join then."

"_Alright then!_ Temporarily, mind." I ruffled my sister's hair (as crazy as mine) and carried on chatting to Harry and Ron.

"Ravenclaws. How annoying do you rate them, Hermia?"

"What? Harry, did I give you the _permission_ to call me Hermia? No? Then don't. They _aren't _annoying. Poppy's dead cute."

"Victoria, no comment" Ron muttered "Slytherins, then?"

"They're not _too_ bad."

"HERMIONE! THEY'RE OUR WORST ENEMY!" Harry suddenly shouted, making me jump and drop my wand. I glared at him, then reached down to pick it up, feeling another hand also reach at the same time. I looked up to see who it was. Draco Malfoy. He grinned, placing it back in my hand and re taking his seat. I leaned over towards him

"Are you alright, from, you know." I gestured at his arm, in a sling because just yesterday he came back from the Hospital Wing after getting scratched by Buckbeak, the Hippogriff. Makes a _lot_ more sense in my world.

He nodded "Yes, fine." He lowered his voice "I'm actually fine. Putting it on so Snape and Pansy feel sorry for me."

I was outraged "_What?_ You made Ron get in trouble, when you could have done it perfectly well yourself! God, Draco, you're such a bloody lazy _idiot!"_

"Why are you so upset about something I said to _Ron_?" Draco stopped, his mouth curving upwards into an evil grin "Oh, I get it! You and Ron are _together!_ Oh, how could I have been so _stupid!_ It's OBVIOUS!"

"It's not like that!"

"What's it like, then, Hermio- Granger?"

_He nearly called me by my first name. AND didn't call me Mudblood!_ I kept thinking. I hesitated _Why was I happy with that? I felt a weird feeling inside. OH, MERLIN, PLEASE, NO! I DO _NOT_ LIKE DRACO MALFOY _Unfortunately, it seemed like I did. I shook my head, remembering all the horrible things he'd said and did to me, and the feeling went away.

"Push off, Malfoy." I muttered, walking back to Ron and Harry, fiddling with the Time-Turner, wanting to change that conversation and not bring up the Ron situation.

"What was that all about, Hermione?" Harry asked

I looked over at Draco, who smiled "Nothing important. Draco being Draco. What you were saying about Slytherins is true, Harry. They are insensitive beings that have no life. A bit like Victoria."

"What's got into you, Hermione?" Ron asked, looking amazed at me

"Something's just triggered in my head."

"Which is?"

"ALL BOYS ARE STUPID AND GULLIBLE! I'm going to see your sister." With that, I turned and walked off

"Oo-oo-ooh! Get you!" They laughed as I stalked off, running into my sister, who was explaining to Amy that she was now an honorary member of the Golden Trio.

"A possible contender for the Golden Trio, Rosie. By the way, where are your other friends?"

"Rory and Daisy are searching for Steve - Daisy's imaginary spiritual guy- and Poppy's looking for Nargles with Luna. Victoria's still in the hospital wing and she's been excused from lessons for three days. _We're _still expected to go to lessons! Oh, and by the way, Mionz, she wanted to talk to you."

I looked up "Why?"

"Dunno. Something about a Memory Charm, I don't really know. She said that she doesn't know the incantation or something. Asked you because you're clever. _I'm_ not allowed to come, so unfair, but you can tell me what she said! Please! G-T mission!"

_Oh. _I felt dead bad then. I'd been insulting this girl and now she was saying about how clever I was. Probably a scam. _I'll go anyway, though. Just to see why she wants me._

"I'll send you on a G-T mission, Primrose." I grinned, to make her forget about being a G-T member "Flirt with your boyfriend and-"

"But I'm _awful_ at flirting! Have you done that deliberately?"

I nodded "Yup. See ya, Rosie."

With that, I walked off, leaving the eleven year old chatting about boys.

It didn't take me very long to reach the Wing. When I got there, Victoria was sitting up, staring at the door. When she noticed me, she jumped up, grinning and ran to the door

"Hi!" She said excitably "I've been waiting for you!"

"So I've heard." I muttered as I followed her back to her bed. She jumped onto it, swinging her legs and I sat on the chair. "Is this for homework?"

Her head shook "No."

"Is this to play a joke on someone?"

"No."

"What is it for, then?"

"I can't tell you, sorry, Hermione. I don't even know if it's going to happen, but just to be on the safe side."

We made eye-contact "Do you seriously want the incantation of the Memory Charm, or is it another one?"

She grinned "I underestimated you." She stopped grinning, and sighed "No, Hermione, I don't want the incantation of the Memory Charm." She looked up at me "I want the incantation of the False Memory Charm. . . "


	12. Information and Transfiguration

I'd told Victoria what she wanted to know and in return, she'd told me what was going on in Draco's head (she can read minds) to make him be extremely friendly towards me. (He was genuinely being a nice guy!) Ok, Victoria - (screw this - the Doctor, that's better) - is not as bad as Harry really thinks she is.

Ok, now skip _two_ days back. Sorry about skipping around a bit. It's confusing _me_ too!

I woke up that morning, thinking about Draco, which really confused me. Not awful thoughts, either! What took my mind off it though was the fact that I saw my sister kissing the face off Seamus Finnigan, with Amy and Ginny watching. I shook my head once she'd finished and told her not to do it in public, just in case people try and take pictures of it (of course, our pictures move, so we'd have that all over the school)

"I don't want you spoiling my- I mean _our_ reputation, Primrose."

"You told me to flirt with him, though! Says _you_ who wants to go out with Draco Malfoy!"

I turned around sharpish "How do you know that?"

"A little person who's name starts with Vic and ends with Toria. Hey, we should start calling her that, Amy, Ginny! Great nickname!"

"Yeah, Tori's not the girliest of girls." Amy replied, giggling

"Oh, really? She seemed like the girliest girl EVER when _I_ went to see her!" I said to her "Anyway, she promised she wouldn't tell!"

"She lies a lot though, Hermione. Sorry, didn't tell you that. She trusts us and we _promise_ that we will not tell anyone apart from Rory, Daisy and Poppy, ok? They can keep secrets! Plus, please don't shout at Tori for that, she's a little upset after hearing Professor Snape talking about her in a 'negative light'."

I sighed at the little first year "Ok, Amy. DON'T tell anybody else and before you ask, no you can't be a member of the Golden Trio. I don't want it to become the Golden Crowd, ok?" She looked sad for a second, but then smiled

"That's ok, Hermione. I don't mind."

I nodded, walking off to breakfast. The last person I expected turned up on the way down (!)

"Hey, Hermione." My heart just skipped a beat

"Hello, Draco. I was just thinking about you."

Oh, Merlin, did I just say that? Awkward. . .

"I was thinking about you too. What a coincidence!" We both smiled

"Draco, can I ask you something?"

"Of course. Anything."

"Do you just act like you don't like me in front of your friends? And mine?"

He sighed, then nodded "Yes. I don't like Potter because he is an idiot and the centre of attention all the time. I don't like the Weasel because he annoys me. I do like you, Hermione. I just pretend that I don't by saying that you're a Mudblood. The reason I don't like you is because you hang out with Pothead and Weasel. And I have to say it because of my father - I know how he feels about Muggle-borns. And I don't want to be disliked by Snape. Ok? Sorry about all the times I've been horrible too you."

I blinked "Is this a trick, Draco?"

He shook his head "But if you don't want to accept it, that's fine. Sorry for wasting your time, Hermione."

I looked at him in astonishment "No, Draco, I'll accept it. I'm just surprised this is serious. I thought you didn't like me!"

"Oh, well, I really do. Bye, Hermione, see you later."

"Goodbye, Draco."

I walked away from him towards the Great Hall, feeling strangely happy. Straight into Professor McGonagall.

"Hello Hermione how's the Time Turner?"

"Working really well, thank you Professor. I've reached every single lesson on my timetable! Sorry for walking into you, I've got other things on my mind."

"Yes, I did wonder. How's your friend? Is she still in the hospital wing?"

"Victoria? I dunno, haven't seen her since yesterday. I think she's getting out tomorrow."

"Oh, great. She's a good student. Very strange and usually in her own world, but still a good student."

"Well, Tori will be out tomorrow, Professor. Do you know why she's there?"

"I'm not allocated to tell you, Hermione. Ask any teacher, and they won't answer."

"Ok." I bit my lip "Do you mind if I'm slightly late for Transfiguration? Oh no, it's alright, I can use the Time Turner if I'm late."

Professor McGonagall looked at me in confusion "Why are you going to be late? Are you visiting Victoria?"

I nodded "Exactly. Do you mind?"

"Well, I suppose not bu-"

"Thank you Professor!" I smiled, skipping off to the Hospital Wing

* * *

><p>"No." was the stubborn answer to my question.<p>

"_Please_, Toria. Please tell me why you're here! Professor McGonagall won't tell me."

"I'm not telling you Hermione. I'm not allowed to. I would if I was allowed, but I'm not, so I can't tell you." The Doctor turned her back on me, picking up a book and flipping through it. She looked up "Aren't you supposed to be in lessons. Transfiguration, right?"

I nodded "Yes. But McGonagall knows where I am and what I'm asking, so, from her, why are you here?"

"McGonagall _knows_. I feel like I'm being interrogated, can we stop this questionnaire, PC Hermione? I feel like I'm back at the School."

I looked at her in confusion "I'm not even going to ask."

"That's good cos I wasn't going to tell you anyway." She beamed, giggling and still reading her book.

I turned my head, looking at the cover of the book "Which book is it?"

She held it up, a blue book with dark, shadowy figures on the front "Maximum Ride, Saving The World And Other Extreme Sports." The Doctor lowered her book and carried on reading it.

"Oh, what's it about?"

"Kids with bird DNA. I've met them, they're really nice. Really good at flying - so much better than me. The School was the laboratory where the scientists did the experiments on them."

"Ok. . . How on Earth have you met characters in books?"

She gave a bark of laughter "Speak for yourself!" was the answer, as she bent down, then held up another one, a thinner one, purple and orange with a Hippogriff on the front cover. "This is Harry Potter And The Prisoner Of Azkaban - by JK Rowling! The story of Harry's third year at Hogwarts. These books are why I know the future!" The Doctor stated, tapping the book with her wand. "That and the fact that I have a time machine." She held it out to me "Want spoilers? It might edit the future though - oh, well!"

I took hold of the book and it felt very warm, despite the coldness of the Doctor's hand. I held it up, feeling the energy.

The Doctor looked at my amazement at it "You can read it if you want. Lupin - the new DADA teacher - he's got a furry little problem. Sirius Black is not a criminal - he's Harry's godfather and his dad's best friend. Don't try your best to stick to the storyline, just do whatever feels right. Don't change your life according to the book, please, 'Mione. Can I call you that?"

I just stared at the book in astonishment.

"If you like the book, I'll lend you the DVD later." She muttered sarcastically. My confusion made her add "Joke!" to the end of that sentence.

"Wait . . . err, five-six years? And you'll figure out what I'm on about. PLEASE DON'T ACT OUT OF CHARACTER OR ELSE I'M DEAD!" The Doctor stopped her seriousness by giggling again and flopping back onto the bed "Say hello to Poppy for me. I'm out tomorrow! But I have to remain in the Common Room and not do any lessons. DAMN THAT DEMENTOR! Did I say that aloud?"

I grinned "Yes, Victoria, you did. Thank you for that information. Are they patrolling the school?"

"Apparently. I dunno, haven't got a copy of whatever newspaper you lot read."

"It wouldn't be in the Daily Prophet if it's happening in the school, trust me. Anyway, must be off. Need to go to Transfiguration - see ya, Toria." I walked off with the book, leaving the Doctor still half going on about something that obviously didn't matter.

* * *

><p>"Hey Hermione, where've you been?" Harry asked me when I walked into Transfiguration seven minutes late.<p>

"Nowhere important - been to see Toria." I answered, bringing out the book and beginning to read 'Chapter One. Owl Post. Harry Potter was a highly unusual boy in many ways. For one thing, he hated the summer holidays more than any other time of year. For another, he really wanted to do his homework,' _Well that's a load of rubbish_ I thought _Harry hates doing his homework - he usually asks me to do it! Oh well._ I carried on reading 'but was forced to do it in the dead of ni-

"Err, excuse me, Hermione?" I looked up and saw Draco. I blushed

"What is it?"

"Do you want me to help you with the work? You've missed half the lesson." I noticed Ron standing in the background, possibly just about to say that. I smiled at Draco

"I'm sure I'll be fine. I'll copy up later. Thank you for the offer, though." He nodded his head and walked off, turning the same bright red as me. Ron looked at me, walking closer

"What did _he_ want?"

"Just asking me if I wanted help. I told him no, I'd copy up."

Ron looked at me strangely "Since when have you liked Draco?"

"Since he's started being nicer to me than everyone put together. Go away, Ron and mind your own business."

"You've been spending _far_ too long with Tori. What's she been telling you? To not approve of us and go out with Draco? _Ignore_ her Hermione. She's not even human. Don't trust anyone who isn't human. INCLUDING THAT DAMNED CAT!" The cat which had been lying on the desk with boredom suddenly pricked its ears up and jumped over to Ron, wanting to rip his head off. In mid-jump, it transformed into Professor McGonagall and glared at Ron, giving him a detention without realising he was talking about Crookshanks. I was so annoyed with him, I didn't bother to argue. I just looked over at Draco. And smiled.


	13. Weird Disappearance And Odd Occurrences

**Author's Note: I'm very sorry about not updating sooner, my excuses are I'm lazy and I've had better things to do. Sorry. Occurrence was the only thing I could think of that rhymes with disappearance. Still. . .**

Now. The Day That The Doctor Disappeared.

That day when I woke up, I knew something weird was going to happen. Couldn't figure out what. I looked at Crookshanks and he didn't know either. I stroked him anyway, to say thank you and he purred, pawing my book. I nodded at him and read it for a while, but had to stop. I was portrayed as such a goody-goody! What? I glared at the book, pushing Crookshanks off my bed in annoyance. He hissed, flicking his tail and walking off. I walked out of the room and into the bathroom, noticing a House Elf as I went. I looked at it, it was sort of cute. It was very small, like every other one and wearing a red outfit with a large lion on it. I noticed my sister, Ginny and Amy were questioning it and it was answering politely, but eventually Rosie walked off to find Seamus, with her friends following close behind. Honestly, they're like the younger version of me, Harry and Ron! Remembering the frustrating book, I decided to act hostile to anyone who came my way, except Draco Malfoy, due to my frustrated mood and wanting to act out of character. So when Potty and Weasel appeared, I glared at them.

"What? What've we done now, 'Mione?" Harry questioned me.

"Everything." I mumbled moodily, which caused Ron to attempt at putting his arm around me

"It's ok, Hermia." He smiled as I attempted to wriggle from his grip.

"Urgh, Ron!" he let go and I sighed "Ok, I've been reading that book Victoria gave me and. . . I really don't like the way I'm portrayed - I'm such a goody-goody! That is _so_ not true!"

Harry and Ron looked at each other, sniggered, then turned back to me

"What? You're saying I am?"

"Face the facts, Hermia. You really are. You do _everything_ the teachers ask you to - even what _Draco_ asks you to! You've got an over-packed schedule, filled with unnecessary subjects - why Muggle Studies if you're a Muggle?- and you're even trying to make friends with Victoria - despite the fact that WE HATE HER!"

I blinked at Ron, realising all this was true. "I'm changing myself" I decided "I don't care what you think. I'm going to go and find Draco." I said stubbornly, walking off.

I didn't talk to them again until lunchtime when I noticed the Doctor outside the History of Magic classroom.

"Hello, you, are you out of the Hospital Wing?" I asked as she walked up to me

The little girl nodded, her dark curls falling in her face "Yes. Do you like my flyers? I was bored, so I decided to make them."

I was handed a 'Hug A Slytherin Day' flyer and looked at it in confusion.

HUG A SLYTHERIN DAY!

DO YOU KNOW A SLYTHERIN WHO NEEDS A GOOD HUG?

THEN TODAY'S THE DAY!

DON'T DELAY, GIVE A SLYTHERIN A HUG TODAY!

DATE: 4TH OCTOBER 1993!

The Doctor looked at me eagerly "Do you like it?"

I bit my lip as I noticed there was a picture at the bottom of the flyer of a drawn anime cartoon of a light haired Slytherin hugging a messy haired Gryffindor. That couple hugging looked remotely like me and Draco. I stared at the piece of paper for a while.

She stopped "You don't like it, do you?"

I turned it around, showing her the picture "Is that supposed to be me and Draco?"

She hesitated, looking guilty, but nodded

"Yes. Sorry, he was the only Slytherin I could come up with apart from Pansy, Vincent, Gregory - oh, I should have done them!"

My head tilted to one side in confusion.

"Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, did you not know that?"

"Well, yeah, but. . . Yes, I do like it, it's lovely - those Slytherins will love a good hug."

"Well that's good because the picture took me AGES! Should I do Harry hugging Vincent and Ron hugging Gregory?"

I beamed at her "Fantastic. They've been annoying me today and I think I should get them back, are you doing it tomorrow?"

She nodded and stared wistfully at the door.

"Who are you waiting for?" I questioned

"Daisy, Rory and Poppy, why aren't they out yet?"

I sighed "Binns. He _always_ keeps us out five minutes late, especially in first year. Why am I such a nerd in your book?"

The Doctor hesitated "Because the author wanted a variation of characters; a show off main character, a stupid and weird ginger BF, a Slytherin bully, the bully's good-for-nothing friends, a slightly crazed but intelligent girl, a nerdy forgetful boy, a wise headmaster, an unfriendly Potions teacher, a caring and animal loving teacher, a Divination teacher that needs help, a hyper kid with a camera, a dynamic and amusing duo, the girl who gets the guy - no, I'm _not_ telling you who eventually gets with Harry - and a smart bookworm. **(AN: Try and guess who these characters are.)** _YOU_ are the smart bookworm. Do you see my point? You are _not_ a nerd. You are an amazingly bright Gryffindor. With lots of friends. I'm going to tell you a secret, now." She lowered her voice and I bent down slightly, so she could be the same size as me (she's very small) and allowed her to whisper in my ear "loads of people in the future are in total awe of you. Ask any girl and the majority of them will say their favourite Harry Potter character is you. Don't beat yourself up about being a lot cleverer than most Gryffindors, people love you for it! Do not let anyone get you upset about your intelligence, even the teachers! Because you know that it's a really amazing thing to be you and anyone who tells you otherwise is an idiot, ok?" The Doctor suddenly noticed her friends, so started walking in that direction "Remember what I said, Hermione!" she reminded me quietly. I nodded, straightening up and went to find Harry and Ron, to tell them what I thought of them. I turned back and saw Rory jumping up and down hyperactively and the Doctor calming him down, telling her friends about the 'Hug A Slytherin Day' flyers. I decided to go off and look for the Weasel and Potty. I spotted them chatting with Ginny and stalked up behind them (Potty is _so_ in love with Ginny - he just won't admit it to her, which is depressing because Ginny is in love with him.)

"Yeah, so Ginny, who's your boyfriend?"

"I haven't got one at the moment"

"Yeah, she's still pining over you, Harry." Ron muttered, as I crept up behind them

"Heaven only knows why she'd want you, Harry. You're just so. . . EW!" I grinned, making Ron and Harry jump.

"Hermione! Don't do that again!"

"I personally think it was really funny, nice one, Mia." Ginny smiled, high-fiving me. She looked at her watch "EEK! Need to go and do my homework!" She ran off, bashing into the Doctor as she ran off. The Doctor noticed us and started walking towards us, Prim changing her appearance as she did.

"Hello, Harry, I've been looking for you!" she beamed at him

"I haven't. I've been trying my bloody best to stay away from you." He replied viciously

"Well, I was just wondering-" she started as Harry interrupted

"Well you can wonder off!" He laughed as I elbowed him, turning him away

"Will you _stop_ being so rude to her! She's my sister's best friend!"

"Yeah, I know she's a friend of your sister, but she's bloody annoying!"

"Will you stop saying that. Let her talk." I answered, glaring at him.

"Alright, alright, what do you want, bitch?" He asked, turning back to the Doctor

"Thanks. No, seriously. A bitch is a dog, dogs bark, bark is on a tree, a tree is nature and nature is beautiful. Thank you for the compliment! Sorry. Real question is why do you hate me?" She asked gleefully

"SERIOUSLY?" Harry blinked, staring at her

She nodded "I first met you when you were nineteen. _That's_ when you learnt how to hate me."

Harry sighed "Ok, ok." He glared down at her, then started walking towards her "Right. My nineteen year old self turned up for no reason whatsoever one day and told me about you. He said you're a sad little loser WHO HAS NO LIFE so follows me around. Hmn, that's not far off to what you actually are!" She put her hands up when she was pushed right up to the wall.

"What are you doing, Harry! _This_ is why I keep abandoning you for Draco! He'd never do this! You PIG!" I got a glare from him as the Doctor tried to talk

"Ok! Ok! Makes sense. Ok, the fact that your nineteen year old self came and - WHAT THE HELL IS THAT, RON?" She stared at Ron's iPhone.

"Err, iPhone. So. . .?"

"THEY ARE NOT OUT YET! What is going on? Where did you find it?"

"Table in the Common Room. Why do you ask, Victoria?"

"Sorry, can I look at it?" She held her hand out. Ron passed it to her and she turned it over, examining the back. The Doctor looked at it in confusion, and then hit her forehead.

"OH! I get it! Everything from the present is in the past!" She lowered her voice "Because of my age reduction all of time has gone wrong! We're meant to be in the future, as adults, but instead, we're in the past as eleven year olds! Oh dear . . ." She dropped her wand as light came over her, and she disappeared. Harry, Ron and I looked over at astonishment. Harry looked down at where she'd disappeared. He picked up her wand, passing it to me before noticing the letter underneath.

"HARRY! THAT'S ADRESSED TO AMY AND RORY! YOU'RE NOT OPENING THAT!" I yelled at him

"I don't care." He said, opening it as I stared at the small wand. It was approximately nine and a half inches and apparently made of reed wood. It had odd circular decorations around it and was a bronze colour. It was, all in all an odd wand.

The letter was dropped on the floor and Harry started walking off with Ron "Load of crap. Crap from the bitch. Predictably, anyway."

"WHY DID YOU GET RID OF THAT LETTER, HARRY?" I growled in his direction

"Just told you why. Read it if you're that bothered, but 'Mione, it's a load of rubbish."

"Alright then. I'm taking it off to the dorms to try 'Aparecium' and the Disillusionment Charm, just to see if it's more than it seems. Won't see you later." I walked off, carrying the wand. I turned back "Oh yeah, you're dumped, guys. You're now officially 'The Golden _Duo_!" I laughed, happy I'd abandoned those idiots.


	14. Secret Codes And A Couple Of Toads

AN: HUGE apologies for not updating on my birthday, I WAS going to, but I got a tablet called a Nexus 7 and I've been checking it out and only just figured out how to get Microoft Word on it, so yeah. Anyway. . .

"Aparecium!" I said broadly, tapping my wand against her letter. Writing was revealed on the back Reveal the message in Latin. "What?" I asked myself. I grabbed the nearest book, a Muggle Latin-English dictionary "Revelare nutiante?" I read from the book, tapping the paper with my wand. More writing appeared: Reaay ouyay eallyay Ermionehay? (Oicevay Ctivationaay) "Woah, you sure are a lover of codes, Victoria. Ok, now what is this?" More writing appeared Clue: Potter and the previous language. "Right, Potter's a . . . oh, what did I call him before she disappeared? Err, Horrible Kid? Piece of Crap? Idiot? Pig? Ah, that was it! Pig!" The word Potter disappeared and 'Pig' reappeared in place. I laughed "You've got that right! Pig and the previous language - what, Latin?" the word 'Latin' appeared on the paper in replace of the words 'the previous language'. "Pig Latin? What's - oh, she's Muggle-born, like me. It'll be a Muggle code!" I sorted through the papers on my desk and pulled out an odd blue book with the words 'Children's Miscellany' on the front of it "Ok, Pig Latin, Pig Latin. . . Oh! Move the first letter to the end and add 'ay' to it! Clever. Now, 'are you Hermione? (Voice Activation). The answer is yes." The Pig Latin disappeared and more words appeared instead Are you really Hermione? Answer these questions to prove that you are. "WHAT? THIS IS RIDICULOUS! I'VE HEARD OF BEING SECURE, BUT THIS IS INSANE!" Even more writing appeared on the back of the note

I'm really sorry if you are Hermione I just need to be secure! "You got that right." I muttered in a frustrated way, watching the questions appear as if being written just then.

A) Who is Victoria Inglesa? "Seriously?" I asked as I wrote the answer (the Doctor) with my wand underneath it. As soon as I'd done that, the next one was printed.

B) Who is she making you fall in love with? "Draco Malfoy" I said delicately, writing it next question

C) Who isn't very happy about this? Made me laugh so much. "The Golden Duo!"

D) The final question. What is your wand wood, core and length? That was the easiest "Vine wood, dragon heartstring and 10 ¾ inches." Simple. As soon as I wrote that, all of the previous questions vanished and the words

Hello, Hermione appeared in swirly handwriting. I jumped

Don't worry, this isn't the whole Tom Riddle diary thing again, trust me. I'm the Doctor. Don't talk, I can't hear you. Write it down with your wand on the letter

I laughed "Oh, ok." I wrote Hello, Doctor. Where did you go? The writing stayed for a bit before disappearing and her reply appeared

I can't tell you. Can you give me my wand?

How the hell do I do that if you don't tell me where you are?

If you just leave it outside the Astronomy room and I'll find it.

What are the symbols on your wand? They're really weird.

(Bark of laughter) Circular Gallifreyan. It translates as 'The witch or wizard who owns this wand is not from this planet. They can understand this message easily and will grow up to be a great magician.' Seriously before you ask, I'm not making it up. How's the Golden Duo, Mione?

I laughed No idea. I've only just abandoned them.

Do you like Draco?

HELL YEAH! I wish I'd been nice to him from the beginning. I heard a noise at the door and an upset cry Sorry, Doctor I wrote quickly I need to go for a while, someone's at the door.

That's ok. At least you'll come back. I'll still be here, writing to you. When you come back, tap on the paper with your wand and we can talk again, I need to ask you something. PS: Who's the Doctor?

What? Oh, Victoria, you idiot. Thank you for talking to me. I put the paper to the side and stood up, walking over to the door "Who is it?" I called

"It's Amy." Came an upset voice "Is that Hermione?"

"Yes. What's the matter, Amy?"

She came around the door, looking really upset "It's Victoria. Your sister, Poppy or Daisy can't remember her. Something's not right. AND I can't remember how I got here with Victoria. All I remember is having my mum and dad being magical except I got here not on the Hogwarts Express, but with them because they didn't want to leave me and Rory was in the same situation! I know Victoria's the Doctor, but I don't know who the Doctor is! Help me Hermione!" She suddenly burst into tears and I comforted her "Do you remember Victoria, Hermione?" I nodded

"Yes. I met her before she came here - as the Doctor. Do you want some information about her?"

She nodded, blinking her tears away "Thank you."

"Right. This is her wand." I passed it to her "the markings on it are Galifreyan, which is her original language. She's an alien."

She looked at me in astonishment "She's an alien? Ok. I forgot about that. Ok, I've forgotten everything about her, I'll admit."

"She has forgotten half the things about herself, so it's ok if you have."

"WHAT? How do you know?"

I hesitated, wanting to give away the secret, but the Doctor'd sworn me to secrecy, so I just muttered "She told me before she disappeared"

"Oh, I see. Did she correct her name when you called her the Doctor or something?"

I nodded "Exactly. That is the definition of what's been happening - I mean what happened."

The piece of paper with the Doctor's letter on fluttered down from the desk I'd left it on, with her wand pointing at the words on the paper. I grabbed it "Expecto Patronum?" I questioned, looking curiously at that piece of paper. The Doctor's wand quivered, before producing a corporeal Patronus, a phoenix. I blinked at it. "Did I produce you?" It nodded it's head, before starting to talk "That was the worst excuse you've EVER come up with, Hermione!"

I looked at it "Why is your Patronus the same as Dumbledore's?"

It looked at me scornfully "Because I'm special and that's my bird." Was the clear, stubborn answer. "Did you not notice the form when I showed you, Ron and Harry?"

"Oh." I said awkwardly "Guess I didn't."

The Patronus looked Amy up and down, before saying "Why're you crying, Miss Pond?"

She rubbed her eyes "I'm not now. How can you talk to us?"

The Doctor's Patronus looked at her scornfully "Cos I rock. Plus I am really awesome. Which kinda mean the same thing, but still. Hey, listen Pond and 'Mia! I don't know when or how I'll come back, but I will! By the way, I'm communicating via psychic paper. It's weird. By the way, you know the Memory Charm I did on every pupil apart from you, Ron, Harry, Luna, Draco and the teachers? Yeah? It sort of backfired, temporarily wiping my memory. The TARDIS said that it could restore my memory 'but it will be funner to let you figure it out yourself.' Cruel TARDIS! She did say that when I go back in some way or another to Hogwarts, it'll come back, or something like that. Ok, I did know who the Doctor was when I started the conversation on paper, but I honestly don't now."

Amy blinked "You wiped my memory when you disappeared? How? And how did you disappear? And WHY?"

Another scornful look "I'm a phoenix, remember? They can teleport in a burst of flame. Plus, I am awesomely qualified in magic. It helps having foreknowledge. Which is sometimes a very dangerous thing. I disappeared because I felt like it. No, the TARDIS made me go."

"Why?" I asked her

"I dunno! If I'd known, I wouldn't have gone! Trust me, I'm the Doctor. Whoever the Doctor is." the Patronus started changing to the colours of a real phoenix. "Oh, sorry, 'Mia, Pond, I need to go now, but I will be back! Goodbye!" the Patronus vanished into the Doctor's wand, leaving Amy and I gasping at the weird occurence that had just happened.

* * *

><p>After lunch, before my next lesson, I casually placed the Doctor's little wand outside the Astronomy classroom and, making sure no-one was watching, made the long walk to Potions, accidently on purpose bashing into Potter and Weasel, laughing as I did so. As I walked in, Draco smiled, pointing to the cauldron in front of him<p>

"Share with me, Hermione?" A smile crept across my face as I nodded

"Sure, anytime." I replied, as Snape came over to us

"Ah, Mr Malfoy, why are you sitting with . . . Granger?" he asked, in his annoyinng way of pausing before each last word he says.

Draco grinned at him, obviously having rehearsed this line quite a bit "Because, Professor, I am the Slytherin Prince, and Hermione" he put his arm around me "is my Gryffindor Princess."

Snape nodded, speechlessly, then walked off, telling the class to make a Shrinking Solution, while Draco and I chattered about how to to the potion, but mostly about the imaturity of Harry and Ron, with the stupid looks they kept giving each other and the frosty glares they gave Draco and I. Once the lesson was over (after gaining a good amount of points to Gryffindor, being Draco's girlfriend helps to get noticed in Potions!) Draco and I sighed

"Last lesson, shame." he said, sadly. "Won't see you again until tomorrow. Before you ask, I need to go and see Pomfrey to see if the cast healed my arm properly, so, bye, Hermione."

"Bye, Draco" I smiled and we walked off in different directions. As soon as I knew no-one was watching me, I whipped out my Time-Turner and ran to Arithmancy.

* * *

><p>Once Arithmancy (my favourite lesson) was over, I ran to the DADA classroom, and nearly collapsed outside the door.<p>

"What is the matter, Hermione?" Professor Lupin asked, looking at me "We don't need to send you to the Hospital Wing, do we?"

I shook my head violently "Oh no, Professor. I'm quite alright. I just didn't want to be late or your , happy Monday, Professor Lupin."

He looked quite confused "You know Victoria Inglesa? Well, she wasn't in my lesson and when I asked

your sister about her whereabouts, she looked at me as if I was stupid and very weird and promptly asked who this girl was. Do you know where she is?"

I nodded "Professor, do you know who Victoria really isis?"

It was the Professor's turn to nod "Yes. Is she in the T-A-R-D-I-"

"PROFESSOR LUPIN! SHOULDN'T YOU BE TAKING LESSONS INSTEAD OF LISTENING TO PUPILS JABBER ON LIKE THAT?" Came a shout from behind him

"I do apologise, Professor Snape, I was merely asking the whereabouts of Victoria Inglesa."

"Oh yes, the Muggle-born. Hmn, too much like Hermione for my. . .liking." Snape replied, knowing that I ws standing right there.

"She reminds me a little, of Lily. Do you have my potion, Professor?"

"Sorry? Oh, yes, I do - that's why I caught you up. Also to tell you that Mr Malfoy will be absent from your lesson because he needs to go to the Hospital. . . Wing. That will be all. . . Remus." he finished, sweeping off, after passing Lupin a cup.

"Am I right about the TARDIS. . . Hermione?" he asked, doing a brilliant impression of Snape, making me laugh and nod. "Aah, now here come the rest of the class. Ok, ok, settle down, everyone. No Boggarts this time, no, today we're studying Red Caps!" he ushered us into the classroom and we sat down in our seats.

"Now, does anyone know anything about Red Caps?" he asked, my hand shooting up into the air.

"Yes, Hermione, I thought you might know. Go on then, tell us about Red Caps."

"Well, Red Caps are dwarf-like creatures that live in Northern Europe. They often carry weapons and are known for throwing stink pellets at people. They live wherever blood has been shed and are very dangerous to Muggles, as they try and blungeon them. There are some on the grounds of Hogwarts, in the Forbidden Forest and . . . erm. . ."

"The Forest of Dean. Well done, Hermione, you've basically taught this lesson, with just a couple of exceptions. One, they often live in castle dungeons and battlefields and two, you haven't got any to show us, or how to get rid of them! This is a perfectly safe excercise, but you have to be careful. I have a cage of Red Caps and you lot have to use any charm or hex to destroy them. Work in pairs. Oh, yeah, before I forget, fifteen points to Gryffindor for that brilliant explanation, Hermione." Lupin smiled, as he opened the cage beside him, people queueing up for a go with the Red Caps, and I was stuck with Neville as a partner again.

"Hey, Neville." I said quietly

"You've broken friends with Harry and Ron, havent you?"

"Err, yes - they're toads. Which hex or charm should we use for the Red Caps? I asked, ignoring his question and fingering my wand, thinking of Draco.

"Ok, let's change the subject. Err, what should we do?" he asked tentatively.

I considered "I vote the Confundus, or the Disollusionment Charm. I'm not in the mood for a hex."

"Good idea, Hermione." he said, as we collected our Red Cap.

"Ok, you do Confundus and I'll do Disollusionment, ok?" I asked him, watching the goblin creature.

"Ok, take him near the rabbit picture over there, and then do the charm, so it'll get confused and think that it's a rabbit. Is that a good idea?"

I nodded, smiling - see, it's just Ron and Harry that I'm not getting on with at the moment, everyone else I'm ok with. Those charms gained a good number of points to Gryffindor and made Lupin very proud of our work and annoyed Harry and Ron, so Neville and I went to bed happy.

* * *

><p>The next day, I woke up to the sound of Professor Dumbledore's voice<p>

"Today is 'Hug A Slytherin Day', created by Victoria Inglesa. I hope it will put a smile on everyone's faces! Must be off, need to give Professor Snape a hug while he's still asleep!"

I laughed at the announcement, jumping out of bed and pulling my clothes on, desperate to see the sight of other houses hugging the Slytherins before lessons started. Guess who I ran into

"Hi Draco"

"Hi. Do we have to, err. . . hug?" he asked, head on one side

I shrugged "I dunno."

He smiled "I don't mind particularly much. How is the Golden Duo?"

I laughed "I'm not sure. Since I left it, I haven't been getting recent updates. They're toads, though."

"Oh, well, no-one to annoy or interrupt us, then." Draco smiled and I smiled back. "Happy Hug A Slytherin Day, Hermione." He said and gave me a massive hug and his lips touched mine. It seems like we kissed for a lifetime. When the bell rang, our happiness faded. We released the kiss gently and we were met with a flashing light and the little hyper kid, Colin Creevey had taken a photograph.

"That's going in the Daily Prophet!" He laughed, as he walked off. "Can't wait to see the headlines: 'Draco Malfoy - Blood Traitor?'"

"For once, I don't care." Draco shrugged as we started walking off, arm in arm. He stopped for a second "I've told most of the Slytherins and we've come to an agreement."

"About what?"

He turned to me, stroking my hair "You're now an honourary Slytherin."

My smile widened and we ran off to Care Of Magical Creatures.


	15. The Mysterious Force and Draco Of Course

I was silently damning the Doctor for organising the 'Hug A Slytherin Day' because, before every lesson, we had to hug the Slytherins. EVERY SINGLE STUPID LESSON! Honestly, anything to get her own back on Melody! The teachers made us hug before each lesson and after as well. I did enjoy it, though, well, hugging Draco, anyway. Though, weirdly, whenever I did it, it felt like someone was pushing me into him, though the hug wasn't forced. When I turned around to see who was there, there was no-one there. It freaked me out. After lunch, Draco invited me back to the Slytherin Common Room. There was no-one there, apart from me, him and a couple of first years. They were hung over a piece of paper, chattering together. One of them had blonde ringlets and green eyes and the other had shoulder length brown hair and greeny blue eyes. The girls looked at me darkly and I realised who they were - Melody Song and Lavender Blue.  
>"You're Hermione, aren't you?" Lavender asked. "In love with Draco Malfoy."<br>I nodded, astonished at how fast word got around Hogwarts. Her eyes narrowed "Was 'Hug A Slytherin Day' _your_ idea?"  
>I shook my head "Nah, Victoria's"<br>"Stuck-up bitch." Melody muttered darkly "She thinks she's it, doesn't she, Lavender?" she asked her friend, who nodded.  
>"I quite agree. Who does she think she is? A Ravenclaw, obviously. Isn't it amazing how the house you happen to be put in by a talking hat determines your personality for the rest of the years?"<br>"I've never thought about it like that, but now you say it, it makes sense. Hey, Lavender," Melody raised her wand and trotted around the room, tossing her hair and flicking her wand "I'm Victoria Inglesa, and I'm so awesome and I'm better than everyone else, just cos I'm in Ravenclaw, and I can produce a Patronus charm, even if I can't pronounce the name of it properly, and I'm the first and only person who has ever been able to do it! Per-lease, I can do that damned charm, Miss Victoria Ourania Ritsa Inglesa! Weirdest name ever. You watching? Expecto Patronum."  
>The girl's wand quivered, before producing a snake Patronus, that slid out of the wand. She grinned at my astonishment as I muttered about the importance of names - Ourania means sky and her Patronus is a phoenix, and Ritsa is a variant of the name Alexandra,<strong> (AN: Now there's a familiar name. . . XD)<strong> which means defender of mankind, and, naturally, put all those names together, it spells Tori. The Doctor's not as thick as some people think!  
>"But not all Gryffindors are awful, Dera." Melody continued. She grinned at me "Take Hermione for example. She's <em>left<em> those idiots! And became an honourary Slytherin, thanks to Draco. Please don't take offence, but Draco's kinda hot."  
>I giggled "None taken, Melody. I like knowing that I made the right choice between him, Potter and Weasley!"<br>"Well you did. You're a role model for all Gryffindors, Hermione. Not just her, though. Twins, I'm thinking of. Fifth year." Lavender still looked blank, so I helped Melody  
>"Weasleys."<br>"Oh, do you mean Fred and George, Mels? Yeah, they're cool. But most of their pranks are aimed at Slytherins. Which isn't fair."  
>I looked down at my uniform, and looked across at them "I've got an idea. Well, two, but I don't know the Disillusionment Charm incantation, so. . ." I smiled "I want to be a Slytherin and you two want to be in Gryffindor, just to play pranks on the Gryffindors. Tomorrow night before bed, I'll come here and I'll perform the Shrinking and Duplicating Charms on my uniform, so it can fit you two, and ask-" I stopped, remembering the Doctor had gone "I'll perform the False Memory Charm on the teachers, so it makes them think that you've always been Gryffindors and I've always been a Slytherin. It's amazing how well that spell works!" As soon as I mentioned that, Draco staggered back into the Common Room, his left cheek bright red.<br>"I told your little ginger friend, Amy, that she must be a Weasley, so she slapped me hard, telling me that she would hate to be related to those idiots, well, apart from Ginny, obviously. She's a feisty little Gryffindor!" he explained, in answer to my confused look.  
>I smiled "Typical, she was bound to do that. Sorry, Draco, I should have told you that I told her that I'd broken friends with Ron. She's been telling Ginny that her brother's a-"<br>"Ariel hates to interrupt, but he notices that there is a Gryffindor in the Slytherin Common Room." A small elf, not unlike Dobby, (except he had a_ green mohican_! and a little silver outfit with a green snake on it) was standing there, looking doubtfully at me "Should Ariel take her out, Mr Malfoy?"** (AN:Thumbs up for the House Elf with a mohican?)**  
>Draco shook his head "No, Ariel, Hermione's with me."<br>The Elf looked annoyed, but muttered "Ariel wishes that Mr Malfoy would tell Ariel about this in advance, before inviting filthy Mudblood Gryffindors to his Common Room."  
>"Ariel, don't be rude to my girlfriend, now go back to your master, Professor Snape, ok?"<br>Ariel scowled, shaking his head and trotted off. Draco rolled his eyes "Honestly, he's so rude, is your one nicer?"  
>"Who, Flame? He's sweet, with his little liony outfit. But Misty, the Ravenclaw one is so cute! She's got a little blue dress with little white wings on the back of it! Toria told me about her, and she said she's really sweet." I replied, as Draco cocked his head<br>"Where is Toria? I haven't seen her since I came out of the Hospital Wing. She does know that I didn't mean what I said about her?"  
>I looked at him, sharply "Why, what did you say?"<br>"A very insulting name I called you in first year. I'm sorry, I really regret it! Even though she had no idea what the hell I was on about, I still feel bad. Please, Hermione." he pleaded, as I started walking off in disgust. He took hold of my arm "Please. I'm really sorry."  
>"I'll tell her you apologised if I can. I'll see you in Potions, Drake." I kissed his cheek half-heartedly, grinned at Mels and Dera, and walked off.<br>As I was on my way to the Gryffindor Common Room, I bumped into Potter and Weasel again, Potter greeted me by the Jelly Legs Jinx, making me fall over. They laughed, enjoying my pain. I glared at them, reaching for my wand, but before I could say a spell, there was a cry of "Expelliarmus!" and my wand flew out of my hand. I looked at it helplessly, and it somehow was brought into my hand, and I was pulled upwards and held there, helpfully. I lifted my wand and yelled "Stupefy!" Because he was too busy gawping at the fact that I'd somehow got my wand back, Potter fell to the ground. I stood over him, grinning and whispered "Don't mess with Hermione Granger!" I then walked off, astonished by what had just happened.


	16. Another fight and an early night

In Potions, not much happened, apart from getting insulted by Snape, and when it happened, his papers, which had taken him ages to arrange without wandless magic blew all over the place. I, naturally, got the blame, even though I obviously hadn't done it, but as he called me up to his desk at the end of the day, Draco raised his hand and told him quickly that he'd done it. I smiled at him and he returned the look, so I picked up one of the pieces of paper and wrote the words 'I forgive you, Drake, love Hermione, xx'. I passed it to him and he wrote on the back 'Thank you, good on you for having that mini-duel with Potty and Weasel! How did you win?' I was about to answer, when Snape pushed me out of the room to speak to Draco. I sighed, promising myself that I'd tell him tomorrow, as I walked back to the Gryffindor Common Room, the last lesson being Astronomy, so happening at midnight. "Fortuna Major" I muttered to the Fat Lady and her portrait opened. As I came in, I was pushed against the wall by Potty, who hissed at me violently  
>"Why are you hanging around with that . . . Ferret?" he spat "Why are you being such a <em>bitch<em>?"  
>"Don't call my boyfriend a Ferret, Potter! No, the question you should be asking is why are you being such a bloody-" I didn't get to finish my comeback, because Potty was suddenly shoved backwards, against the opposite wall, with my wand pointed at his neck. The weirdest thing about it was that no-one was there. A piece of paper was held up in front of him with the words 'Don't pick fights you can't win - now apologise to Hermione!' written on it. Potty blinked, muttered his apologies, so my wand lowered, came back into my hand and the paper dropped onto the ground. Potty looked at me in a frightened way, but surprisingly, I returned it. Something odd was going on here. I'd been pushed from behind into a hug with Draco, helped up and wand returned to me with my mini-duel, paper flew all over Snape's desk when he'd insulted me and now this. I was just as confused as Potty to be honest, but I didn't show it, instead just smirked and walked up to my dorm to do the homework given to me by Snape, when a phoenix flew in through my window, carrying a blue envelope, closely followed by a large brown owl with a green envelope. I blinked at them, and the phoenix jabbed me with it's beak, wanting me to open it's letter and it didn't have all night. I took it from it, stroking it's head as I did so, wondering who it belonged to. I didn't recognise the writing, but it clearly said Miss Hermione Granger, Girl's Gryffindor dormitory, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland, (Don't know the postcode) so I opened it:<br>_Dear Hermione Granger,_  
><em>Seek and you shall find.<em>  
><em>Desire and you shall have.<em>  
><em>Require and you shall own.<em>  
><em>Reply with Fiametta.<em>  
>That was it. I blinked at it, noted the blue and bronze note paper and the weird name.<br>"Fiarmetta?" I asked aloud, and the phoenix jumped up, lookng at me. I rolled my eyes - Fiametta means flame "Reply with what?"  
>"Well, I'd say another letter, cos that makes sense, but whatever, it's your letter." came a voice from behind me. I turned and noticed my sister looking at me<br>"Oh, hi, Primrose. You know what I mean, plus just look at the letter!" I held it out to her and she studied it with boredom, taking a sideways glance at the phoenix every two seconds, before suddenly asking  
>"Is that Fawkes?"<br>I shook my head "No, her name's Fiarmetta. I think she's really pretty." I replied. Fiarmetta rubbed her head against my arm, before squawking with suprise for two reasons;  
>a) The owl had basically shoved her off my table<br>b) She noticed the wound on my arm.  
>At the same time as my sister.<br>"OhmiGodricGryffindor - what the hell, Hermione?" Prim asked, gawping at my arm.  
>I looked at it and waved away her astonishment "It was the duel I had with Potty and Weasel - I landed on something sharp - oh, no, it's alright, Fiarmetta. . ." the phoenix was crying over my wound, before looking up at me in a 'Did I do well?' way. I nodded "Yes you did, Fifi." I stared at the scar it had made in confusion "Heaven only knows what the hell I landed on - but it bloody well hurt!"<br>Rosie smiled weakly "Yeah, I'd say it would." she yawned "Godric Gryffindor, I'm tired. You've got Astronomy at midnight, haven't you, Mia?"  
>I nodded "Not gonna go, though. I'll answer these letters, instead. Sinistra won't mind. Hey, Rosie, heard from Victoria?"<br>"Who the hell?"  
>"You know, Victoria Inglesa! First year, Muggle-born, tiny, curly brown hair, Ravenclaw, best friends with Amy and Rory - you know who I mean!"<br>"I don't know who the hell you're on about, Hermione. Now let me leave."  
>I nodded, producing a piece of parchment and scribbling an answer to the letter (What the bloody hell are you on about?) and gave it to the phoenix and she soared off. The owl nudged me and showed me the letter, so I sighed and opened it<br>_Dear Hermione,_  
><em>Will you stay in the Slytherin Common Room with us tomorrow? I've asked McGonagall and Snape and they've both okayed it, so will you? If yes, be here at seven o' clock, tomorrow morning.<em>  
><em>Much love,<em>  
><em>Draco<em>  
><em>xxx<em>  
>I smiled at the sweetness of the green letter, scribbled my answer (I'll be there, Drake. Thank you. xxx) before sending it off with the owl. I started to get extremely confused by the phoenix's letter, but as I did so, after taking a sip of my pumpkin juice, I felt amazingly tired and fell asleep on my bed. I was vaguely aware of someone tucking the covers around me, but apart from that, nothing. It was all very odd<p> 


	17. Daily Prophet crap and sorry for the nap

**AN: Sorry guys, but I'm going to be updating only once in a blue moon, being in Year Nine now and getting loads of bloody homework. Plus, being a Time Lady gives me no time, despite my species and I still need my sleep, so sorry people :-(**  
>The next day, I woke up at half six, which gave me enough time to get changed and make the long walk to the Slytherin Common Room. There was a sticky-note, which said in writing I somehow recognised 'Sorry about the Sleeping Draught in your pumpkin juice, Hermione.' I took it off the door, as I said the password to open the door. I was greeted by the ugly faces of Crabbe and Goyle.<br>"I've come to see Draco." I said, that sounded confident from where I was, but probably wasn't, due to their gufawking, but they allowed me through. Draco was sitting on the sofa, wringing his hands nervously, and jumped up when he spotted me at the door.  
>"Oh, hello, Hermione - you need to look at this." he took my hand, and gently pulled me over to where he'd been sitting. Today's Daily Prophet was resting on the sofa, so he picked it up and thumbed through it, looking for a particular page, before stopping at one with added writing in blue pen and a photograph of Draco and I kissing, turning to the camera and grinning, before kissing again. I stared at the picture for a while before my eyes rested on the article.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>'KISS a Slytherin Day? Some would become blood traitors just to do so!<span>**  
><span>By Rita Skeeter<span>  
>Thirteen year old pure-blood wizard, Draco Malfoy was seen yesterday kissing Muggle-born witch, Hermione Granger<br>Imagine the scene. You are at Hogwarts, and you notice some young pupils hugging each other. Aw, cute. You carry on walking and notice some older pupils hugging. Ok, that's kind of weird. You turn the corner and notice two third years kissing like the world's about to end. You look closer. They are of different Houses. They are enemies. They are Slytherin Draco Malfoy and Gryffindor Hermione Granger!  
>At Hogwarts, a 'Hug a Slytherin Day' had been organised by eleven year old Victoria Inglesa because she wanted to see "Slytherins getting along with each other, for a change. Slytherins are known throughout Hogwarts for causing trouble and mischief and generally being horrible to all the other houses, especially Gryffindors. I haven't had any of that, being in Ravenclaw, but my friends are in Gryffindor and they know what the Slytherins are like."<br>Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster agreed with Victoria and went on to say "It was lovely to see them getting into the action and most Slytherins went along with it without scowling, and I even managed to catch Professor Snape"(Head of Slytherin House and Potions Master) "before the day was over."  
>But neither of them expected to see Draco and Hermione kissing. "It was the oddest thing I ever saw." Said twelve year old Colin Creevey, our photographer "I thought they were just hugging, but then I noticed they were kissing. I took the picture, before walking off. They noticed me but Draco just told Hermione that he didn't care. His father will definitely be hearing about this!" He went on to say "They've been getting a lot closer recently. They really hated each other before, but now Hermione had left the Golden Trio" (the little partnership with Ron Weasley and 'The Chosen One') "And started hanging around with the Slytherins. I don't know why, she's done it, she was just being normal before." Our undercover reporter left Colin pondering over that, and asked Hermione and Draco why they were doing this. "We wanted to make our relationship public" said the Slytherin "It felt like we were hiding under rocks with it, but now we can express it to the world. I'm very happy we were found out and I don't care what my father says. I'm in a relationship with Muggle-born Hermione Jean Granger and there's nothing he can do about it." Hermione then went on to say "I agree completely. He's been being really sweet recently when my friends were annoying me, so I don't mind either."<br>_"The Chosen One is making my life hell; I wish he'd leave me alone!"_  
>So is it true that she's leaving the Golden Trio is what we're all wondering. "Yes. My sister" (Primrose Elsie Granger, a Metamorphamagus, and friends with Victoria) "will be taking my place. Let it be known that I'm ditching the 'Chosen One' and he can go and get himself a life and stop following me around wanting me to come back, because believe me, I won't. I'm even considering asking Professor Dumbledore if I can be moved into Slytherin, because Harry Potter is making my life hell. " <em>Read more on page 3.<em>'

* * *

><p>I blinked. "I don't know about you, but I don't remember saying any of that!"<br>Draco shook his head "Me neither. Still, look at the writing on it."  
>There was an arrow pointing to the entire article with the words 'typical Rita Skeeter article' next to it. I looked at it in confusion, as I noticed the words 'Read more on page 3' were underlined, circled and highlighted in blue pen and light blue highlighter.<br>"I think someone wants to get your attention." Draco said witilly and sarcastically as I flipped to the page.

* * *

><p><strong>'your opinions on draMionE!<strong>  
><em>what do you think of draco and hErmione?<em>  
><span>sarah sTreet<span>  
>My opinion is that thEy shouldn't be together - i meAn, she's a gryffindor and he's a slyTherin- THat is prEposteROus! On hug a slytherin day, people were Meant tO hug, not FREaking kiss! QUInn and i both think it is Ridiculous! End of My opinion on draco malfoy and hErmioNe granger - i hope They Are not happy with each other!<br>Fiona TERn  
>i believe tHat if thEy aRe happy together, they should stay, they have a BOnd. Let the lOvebirds Get a happY life without uS tElling them what to do - they are in loVE aNd they want to share it with the wOrld without Caring what peopLe have tO duCKing Say!<br>HAppy with so called dRamione, so off i Pop.  
><span>YvOnne UnKNOWn<span>  
>i agree With fiona, sHe makes a gOrgeous poInt. Aww, Mate, couldn't have put it better myself. XXX<br>Tracey HorncANKle  
>YOU do not make a good Freaking pOint! heRmione and dRaco will gEt with hAppy people from their own Dear house and stop beING mentioned on newspapers!<br>i say no more.'

* * *

><p>"What's with the random letters here there and everywhere capitalised?" Draco asked, once I'd finished reading.<br>"I don't know - but it won't hurt to find out! Decoding!" I took the pencil out of his hand amd started decoding. What bloody fun.  
><strong>AN: Sorry I'm stopping it there, but try and figure out what the message is! And. . . there's a poll on my profile that needs answering. HINT HINT! If I get an answer, I will be a good author and update ASAP, despite the amount of homework I get! How's that for being a lovely person?!<strong>


	18. Happy birthday and the Doctor's back yay

**AN: Hi reviewers and followers of AYAH! Sorry I took ages to upload, I've been ill! Ill meaning headaches, sore throat, dizziness and whenever opening eyes for more than five seconds, they hurt. Oh yeah, and conjunctivitis. Also, after that, I went to a really nice cottage, but it had no WiFi! So I couldn't upload. To make up for it, I'll also do more chapters on my Dramione Songfic, because it kinda links to this. They'll be uploaded at the weekend. See chapters 3 and 4 for what Ron and Pansy think of Hermione's relationship with Draco!**  
>The decoding took BLOODY AGES! God. We wrote it out again but just the capitals, so in the end, turned out it said 'MEET ME AT THE ROOM OF REQUIREMENT AFTER HERBOLOGY. SEVEN O'CLOCK SHARP. YOU KNOW WHO I AM XXX. THANK YOU FOR READING!' I wasn't surprised that Herbology wasn't on that day. We didn't have Herbology for a while to be honest - Professor Sprout was absent under suspicious circumstances for two weeks and then we d didn't have Herbology again until a while. What a shame(!) Over seventeen days to be specific. Which was why we were surprised to get these messages seventeen days after the fourth of September. Which happened to be, funnily enough, my birthday. In those seventeen days, Harry and Ron were more bitchy, Draco and I grew closer and I still wasn't allowed to be a Slytherin, despite my desperate attempts. Anyway, on my birthday, I recieved a box of slugs from Ron and Harry, two books from my mother and father about ghosts and the complete works of William Shakespeare. They are really odd sometimes. I got a little box of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans from Melody and Lavender with a message saying 'Oh well, the plan almost worked. Here's a consolation prize', a box full of Chocolate Frogs from my sister, her tiny eagle owl, Max, struggling to haul it in, a phoenix feather quill from Flame the Gryffindor House Elf, a whole load of joke supplies from Fred and George with a note saying 'Thanks for winding up our brother whenever we couldn't, Hermione!' and a MASSIVE box of probably the entire of Honeydukes from all of the teachers - and they all signed the card! I'm lucky everyone took my side instead of Potter and Weasley's in our fight. As I got dressed and just ready for the day, Ginny and Amy appeared, shyly wished me a happy thirteenth birthday and gave me a little model of an owl. I thanked them, smiling and placed it on the desk next to my new quill. Firework, Amy's ginger kitten tried batting at it, but I picked him up and placed him next to Crookshanks. We laughed at the two cats, as Firework tried to play with Crookshanks, but he looked on in a bored way. That look reminded me that I should go to the Slytherin Common Room to visit my boyfriend, because, to my disappointment, Hercules had not appeared with a birthday present for me. I automatically looked out for Fiarmetta, the phoenix, just to see if she knew it was my birthday, but I saw nothing. I sighed, but gathered my books, some of my birthday chocolate, my new quill and slipped the Time-Turner over my head.<br>I slid across the hall, towards the Dungeons "'Hermione Granger nung est in Slytherin'" I called, and the doors opened.  
>"Hi guys!" I shouted joyously, getting glares from the guys who didn't approve of me being an Hounary Slytherin, but smiles from the others, and even a couple of high-fives from some of them and a few calls of "Happy Birthday, Hermione!"<br>"Hey, Crabbe, Goyle, where's Draco?" I asked, sitting down next to them on the sofa. I used to hate those guys, but they're alright now.  
>"Ooh, it's the Gryffindor Princess, how are you, Hermione? We did get you some chocolate, but Crabbe ate them, didn't you, you great greedy-" Goyle started, but stopped. Draco was standing at the door, looking amazingly fit and . . .<br>"Hermione!" He ran up to me, collecting me up in his arms and kissing every part of my face he could "Happy birthday" he whispered, when he got to my ear. I couldn't stop smiling. "Oh, sorry, present time!" He reached into his pocket and produced three packages, each neatly wrapped in silver paper. I thanked him and carefully unwrapped the first package. It was a pair of earrings, with a green jewel in the centre and a silver snake curled around the jewel and down. They were some of the most beautiful things I'd ever seen. I swallowed and thanked him  
>"They're beautiful, Draco. Thank you so much." I ran off to the toilets to remove my others and replace them with these lovely earrings. As I returned, Draco smiled and offered me the rest of the presents. There was a matching necklace and bracelet. I pulled on the bracelet, but Draco offered to attach the necklace around my neck.<br>"I didn't know what to get you, but Fred and George, they're alright actually, lent me this map that showed me where there was a secret passage to Hogsmeade, so on Saturday, I went through the passage and found this set! Perfect for you. Well, I believe you don't actually need them to look really beautiful, but they definitely suit you. What's this, Hermione?" Draco noticed my Time-Turner, making him stop talking. I sighed  
>"I'll tell you when we're alone." I replied, planting a kiss on his cheek "Now let's go and get breakfast!"<br>After leaving the Slytherin Common Room, we went straight to breakfast. I, happily enough, got to sit at the Slytherin table to eat, whilst glaring across the room at Harry and Ron. The Pumpkin Juice definitely tasted sweeter that day! To annoy them even more, Draco put his arm around me before kissing me lightly on the cheek. Hey, another person who was more than a bit pissed off with this was Pansy Parkinson! Draco had apparently just abandoned her and confessed his love to me! Well, that's what Melody told me hyper actively earlier. What just struck me when she was talking to me was that Melody and River are the same people, as are the Doctor and Victoria. _That's_ why the Doctor was so upset when she was cruel to her. Life now makes a lot more sense. I feel so stupid now. Anyway;  
>"How I hate History of Magic, Hermione. To be perfectly honest, I don't know anyone who does like it! Poor you having it on your birthday!"<br>"On the contrary. D'you remember Victoria?" I answered, turning to face Draco and awaited his answer.  
>He smiled at my way of speaking "Yes I do. You don't forget about someone like that so easily."<br>"What do you mean by that?" I questioned, head on one side whilst nibbling on a Pumpkin Pasty  
>"Well, I got to know a little about her when we were in the Hospital Wing."<br>"Like what?"  
>"That she's a very weird child with a big imagination. She claimed that everything she said was true and she was high on Veritaserum, but something makes me think that was a lie. Seriously, she was telling me that she was an alien - which don't exist, and another thing - why would you drink that stuff just for the hell of it? It tastes bloody disgusting."<br>"But she got in trouble with Snape for something. Amy told me just before I went to see her a while ago, it might have been for that!" There was a burst of applause coming from hell knows where. I turned around and there was no-one there. I gasped, it must have been the ghost thing that keeps defending me. Just as that happened (I seemed to be the only person who heard the applause), there was a flutter of wings.  
>"Ooh, post's here." Draco grinned. Hercules slid down the table and stopped right in front of us, closely followed by a small snowy owl with beautiful plumage and large yellow eyes. It arrived with a package tied to it's feet. I didn't recognise it from the school, so looked at it for a while, before untying the letter and opening it.<br>_Dear Hermione,_  
><em>I couldn't let my favourite student go without an owl for this long. Have a brilliant birthday! She doesn't have a name, but she's very quiet and extremely obedient, so enjoy her!<em>  
><em>From Professor McGonagall.<em>  
>I smiled at the letter and stroked the owl with the tip of my finger. Draco looked over my shoulder at the letter and at my owl.<br>"Wow, you got an owl from Professor McGonagall! Maybe it's just as well that you didn't abandon the Gryffindor House. It's obvious that she loves you! But not as much as me."  
>"Aww, that's really sweet. What's your letter?" I looked at it, then gasped "Draco, that's a Howler! What've you done?!" Before he had a chance to answer, the letter exploded and started shrieking<br>"DRACO, WHAT YOU HAVE DONE IS A DISCRACE TO THE MALFOY NAME! YOUR MOTHER AND I CAME HOME EARLIER TODAY AND DISCOVERED THE DAILY PROPHET BEARING THE WORDS 'THIRTEEN YEAR OLD PURE-BLOOD WIZARD, DRACO MALFOY WAS SEEN YESTERDAY KISSING MUGGLE-BORN WITCH, HERMIONE GRANGER!' YOUR MOTHER NEARLY FAINTED! A MUDBLOOD! LAST TIME WE CHECKED, YOU WERE HAPPY WITH PANSY PARKINSON, A RESPECTABLE PURE-BLOOD WITCH! I DON'T CARE IF SHE HATES POTTER AND WEASLEY, SHE'S STILL A MUDBLOOD! YOU ALSO STATED THAT YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT WHAT I THINK! THIS MAY SHOCK YOU, DRACO BUT I'M NOT AT ALL PLEASED ABOUT THIS! I'LL DEAL WITH YOU THIS CHRISTMAS! Oh, yes and happy birthday, Miss Granger." The Howler, as usual, blew a large raspberry before bursting into flames.

* * *

><p>Potter and Weasel did not help one bit in History of Magic. They kept on trying to bring up the Howler and it upset both me and Draco. It very nearly ruined my birthday. In fact, the only thing that kept me going was the fact that it was my birthday, and the teachers were really nice to me. At the end of the day (after getting lots more birthday presents!), I whispered goodbye to Draco, before heading towards the Gryffindor Common Room, with giggling following my every move. I looked around<br>"Who's there?" I asked, turning around. No-one. Its the ghost. The weird, yet useful ghost. I thought, tossing my head, and coming to the Common Room. I'd been reading up on ghosts in the book Mum and Dad got me for my birthday. My ghost was called a 'guardian', apparently, and it just looked after me, and helped me with problems, etc. There was a piece of paper on the door to the room, stuck on with Spellotape. I pulled it off in confusion. It had the words _It's tonight! Room of Requirement at seven, please Hermione!_ Written on with swirly handwriting.  
>"Who left it there?" I asked the Fat Lady<br>"A silvery young girl I've never seen before. A very young ghost. I mean, I've met the Bloody Baron, the Grey Lady, Nearly-Headless Nick, the Fat Friar and Moaning Myrtle, but never this young lady. She told me she was here for you, before disappearing! By the way, why did Peeves find you going into the Slytherin Common Room? Hermione? Hermione!?" she called, as I was pushed away from her, and towards another piece of paper, also held onto the wall with Spellotape, with the same message. I looked at my watch. Six fifty nine.  
>"Oh, shit!" I shouted, before running into the general direction of the Room of Requirement. Surprisingly, it appeared to me, so I slid in. With giggling still following me. It was the ghost, I was sure of it.<br>"Please show yourself" I muttered, as a girl with a Ravenclaw uniform, long brown curls and a hairband with a blue bow on it appeared from nowhere.  
>"Hi, Hermione, have you missed me?" she grinned<br>Oh crap. It was the Doctor.


	19. Explanations and Revelations

I looked at the eleven year old, who had just materialised from nowhere  
>"Where the bloody hell did you come from?"<br>"Well, the Tardis is ready to set off again -it knows who I am, but if I come back here normally - I'm a hollogram - NOT A GHOST, FAT LADY, BLOODY BARON, SIR NICHOLAS DE MIMSY-PORPIGTON, HELENA RAVENCLAW, MOANING MYRTLE AND PEEVES! - sorry about that, if I come back here normally, the TARDIS won't accept me, but I've done a really stupid thing - I've wiped Amy and Rory's memories of me, how bloody clever of me!" the Doctor flopped to the floor, her curls falling across her face as she bowed her head. I looked down at her  
>"So your letter was a load of shit then?" I asked.<br>She blinked at my language, but shook her head  
>"No, actually. I didn't exist at first, but now you've remembered and reminded Amy of who I am, I can come back like this. I was normal at first, but as I neared the castle, I became like this. Quick question, Hermione Granger - if Harry Potter's nineteen year old self came and told him about me, how do you know? And if he thinks you're a bitch, why's he protective of you over me?"<br>I sighed "Doctor, Harry lies as much as you do. Last year, we met you - a future version, mind, not you yourself. I know because you looked like you'd lost a lot, way more than you have now. Because River Song kept getting at Harry and Ron, saying what bastards they were to you, Harry sent a curse flying at her - at the same time I went up to talk to you. It hit me and I fell on top of you, my forehead bashing against yours. I saw everything. Including you like this. That's how we recognised you - I told them about all the images I saw."  
>"I accidently shared my memory with you?"<br>"Yes. I know what's going to happen in the future. Not long after that, people found what you called an iPod and iPhone." As I finished, the Doctor's eyes widened  
>"Oh, God. When I shared my memory with you, showing you your future, it created gaps in time and space. You knew what was to come, so things from the future came through - by the gaps." She suddenly jumped up, grabbing my arm, somehow<br>"I need to take you to the TARDIS!"  
>My eyes widened as she folded her scarlet wings around us both, and we were teleported off in a burst of flame.<p>

* * *

><p>"Where are we?" I asked<br>"Middle of the Forbidden Forest" the Doctor said brightly, looking less ghostlike by the minute, as she pushed against the door of the police box (even though it clearly said 'pull to open' on it) and jumped in, me following.  
>"Undetectable extension charm, dimensionally transcendental, or just plain cool?"<br>The Doctor grinned, but then looked upset "I know you're supposed to be the brightest witch of your age, but it doesn't mean you have to know bloody everything." she paused "How much have you seen?" she muttered, lightly touching my forehead with her hand, closing her eyes. She flinched every so often, but was determined to carry on watching my memory. After about five minutes, she let go, opening her eyes again "Too much." she muttered, walking around the console a few times and kicking it, before removing her wand, and flopping onto the chair, head in her hands. "Right, now I've seen too much as well." she said quietly.  
>I walked over to her and patted her arm. She looked up, her eyes red. I knew it wasn't just the fact that she'd just made huge gaps in time and space, it was what she'd just seen.<br>"It's not going to happen for a good ten years, according to your lifetime, anyway." I reassured pathetically.  
>"Yes, but still."<br>"Everyone has to die, Doctor."  
>"But you don't understand." she stopped, turning towards me. "You're another River Song, Hermione, meeting us in the wrong order, bad girl. So there was no point in giving you the Prisoner of Azkaban, then"<br>"I've still read it. Why was the last page missing?"  
>She smiled "I hate endings. I always tear out the last page because I really don't like endings. Hey, Hermione. I only drew on Draco's Daily Prophet, because letting your relationship show is creating bloody paradoxes for God's sake! I mean, it's like me skipping down the corridor up to the Great Hall, singing 'I'm a nine hundred year old alien, who's actually male and, guess what? I've got wings!' See my point? You don't do it, do you? Huuh. Your sister, Primrose and Luna's sister, Poppy were created out of that paradox. They shouldn't exist!"<br>I shook my head, sighing. "I get it, I get it. Why was Snape really pissed off with you a while ago?"  
>She beamed "I thought your beloved boyfriend told you this morning? I stole Veritaserum from him when he wasn't looking. I got Poppy to distract him, whilst I stole the potion. It's probably the worst thing I've ever done!"<br>"Two questions: how did you know he told me and why the hell would you do that?"  
>"Firstly, I'm your 'ghost', as you call me, so I was watching you. I'm amazed about the threat to Harry, the messing up of Snape's papers was awesome, but I'm sorry you got the blame, and you sort of worked out that I stole the potion. Why? I put it in Draco's Pumpkin Juice to make him tell you and me the truth. It wore out after a while, but he decided to carry on, showing his true opinion on-"<br>She never finished her sentence, because, before long, I'd enclosed the small eleven year old in a hug "Thank you, Doctor. I know you keep complaining that you've changed the past and everything, but you're a really good friend and thanks for that. I'm so grateful, is there anything I can do for you?" she smiled, pushing me away and looking me in the eye  
>"Yes, actually, Hermy, I need to go to the girls toilets on the third floor. Will you come with me?" That sounded more like a statement than a question<br>"No, and don't call me Hermy! My name is just four syllables long, so why don't you just pronounce the whole thing, without the need of a stupid nickname?! God, Doctor. Third floor - why do you want to go there - and for me to go with you?"  
>"Because, even though I have studied the Harry Potter books for a good few hundred years, I have only learnt two things. One, screw studies and Hogwarts; if you want a secure future, hunt Horcruxes and destroy Lord Voldemort and you'll be set up for life and be guaranteed a good job - if you don't understand, give it three or four years - and also, never go to the girls toilets alone! Myrtle died, you got attacked by a troll and turned into a cat, so you are coming with me, Miss Granger!" I looked at the girl in front of me. After all she'd told me and the fact that she'd got me with my boyfriend, I had to please her.<br>"Ok, then..."  
>"Yay, thank you. I have my reasons before you ask, Miss Granger."<br>"Why did you make me get with Draco?"  
>"Cos he's fit." She clapped her hands over her mouth "Did I seriously say that?"<br>I grinned "Yes. You're an eleven year old girl, you're allowed stupid crushes."  
>She sighed "I'm feeling really out of character today, I wonder who's making me do that, Miss Alexandra Neverevereverupdatesevenifsh egetsallthereviewsontheplane t? Hmn." she stared for a couple of seconds at a part of her TARDIS, before turning back to me, smiling as if she hadn't done that.<br>"Now, let's go to the bitch who haunts the toilets!" She snapped her wings out and around me, and we teleported back to Hogwarts.


	20. Myrtle's clue about You-Know-Who

As we appeared back, I realised that a couple of feathers were missing from the Doctor's wings. Even worse, they looked like they'd been ripped off. I also realised that the silly girl had tied her tie into a bow.  
>"Bow ties are cool." She replied immediately "Sorry, Hermione, I'm reading your mind - you're really close to me."<br>"Can I ask you a question?"  
>"Yes, but I'm not going to answer it!" She sang "Nah, I'm joking, ask away, Hermy."<br>"What's the matter with your wings?"  
>Her face fell "I reinforce my previous comment." I grabbed her wrist as she turned away, pulling her around to face me.<br>"Come on, Doctor. I want to know."  
>"Huuh. Ok. Did you notice that my wand is made of reed wood? That Ollivander doesn't use in his wandmaking, so how could I have got it? The answer is I made it."<br>"You made your own wand?"  
>"Don't look too surprised, I am classed as a genius, so the wandmaking was reaaally easy! Ollie told me that I needed phoenix feathers, so what better place to find them? I didn't know what type, so I experimented. It didn't half hurt. Wow I really shouldn't have done that."<br>"You idiot." I smiled, shaking my head at her. "It's weird that the TARDIS looks different to when I first saw it."  
>"But you recognised me this time. How could it look any different? Are you sure?" she asked, amazingly close to me all of a sudden, looking me up and down, her voice going high after shaking her arm out of my grip.<br>"You looked exactly the same as you do normally, just a bit. . . darker. Your clothes were slightly darker - you looked like what the Dream Lord wore in your dream."  
>"How do you know - oh, sharing my memory with you in the future. Do you know <em>everything<em> about me?"  
>"Pretty much, yeah. The dark parts of your life come out in my nightmares. I dream about your planet being destroyed from your perspective. I dream about the Daleks, Cybermen, Weeping Angels, Silence and all of your enemies. The Weeping Angels, or the Lonely Assasins scare me to death. That's why I'm so good at school. I saw into your damned brain, for fu-"<br>"Shh." The Doctor placed her finger over my mouth "Don't swear, there's no need." She smiled at me before skipping off. I shook my head at her, before following her down the corridor.  
>"Shit, you're a fast runner, Doc." She raised her eyebrows<br>"Broken two rules in one sentence - since when did I have bloody rules? Still listen to me, though - swearing isn't nice. Also, call me Doctor and not Doc." She snapped, before turning back and skipping off again. I blinked at her change of expression and sighed, following her again. I caught up with her, before asking  
>"What's the neccesity of this?"<br>She turned around, glaring "What?"  
>"You never do anything for no point at all, so why are you going to see Myrtle? You fu. . . you really hate her. Why on heaven or earth are you going to see her? I don't get it."<br>"I. . . have. . . my. . . fudging. . . reasons! Don't ask questions!" She turned back "I'm really sorry, my feelings are going weird. If you want to leave, then go back to your dorm, and I'll wipe your memory later. On the other hand, if you want to help me figure out how to get myself and my friends back to our normal age and how we became this age in the first place. . ." she shrugged, half-smiling.  
>I bit my lip, considering both sides of the argument, thinking of my *ahem* normal life, and this chance of adventure, looking at the eager look on the Doctor's face. I smiled<br>"Will I get to travel in the TARDIS?"  
>She grinned "I'm sure that can be arranged. . ."<p>

* * *

><p>"I thought you said that it was Rory's fault that you're like this?"<br>"Yeah, about that, I made him believe that it was his fault so that Amy and Rory wouldn't ask about it and get worried. The TARDIS accepted me the minute I stepped in - I needed time alone to think this through. Something's up with River Song - I don't know what it is, but she's just always against me."  
>"Maybe she's under the Imperius curse?"<br>The Doctor grinned, produced a feather quill and notebook, and preceeded to scribble that down.  
>"Where's the quill from?" I challenged<br>She pointed to her back "Why, do you want one?"  
>"No no, I'm fine, just wondering. Flame gave me one this morning. For my birthday." I hinted heavily.<br>"Oh, I am glad that he passed that on - can you thank him for me, Hermione? Fiarmetta delivered that for me."  
>"You know Fiarmetta?"<br>She looked at me strangely "Yes. She flew into my TARDIS not very long ago. I've been using her to send messages to you. She's Fawkes (Dumbledore's phoenix)'s mate, got a whole little family in the mountains. They'll reunite once Dumbledore dies in sixth year."  
>I turned around after leading the way "Sorry, what?"<br>Her eyes widened and she looked around guiltily "Hmn? No, I didn't say anything. Oh, are we here now?" There, in front of us, was the door to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. "Right, just to let you know, Hermione - she bloody hates me." I raised my hand and high-fived her  
>"Same opinion on me. She enjoys teasing me as much as Peeves enjoys teasing her." The Doctor raised her eyebrows and taking a deep breath, pushed the door open.<br>"Oh, it's you, is it? Copycat? Oh, Victoria. And Hermione? Catface? Second year appearances last throughout your whole school years, you know."  
>"Yeah, yeah, o..k. How's life, Myrtle? Oh, ignore that. Listen, can you help me with something." the Doctor asked, entering the room dramatically, looking at every little thing in sight.<br>Myrtle turned to her "Clever little Victoria asking for my help? Oh dear, well, I can't help you there. Stupid Myrtle knows nothing."  
>"Ah, but you do, you do! You knew Tom Riddle Junior, didn't you?"<br>"I was acquainted with him, yes." Myrtle replied, half turned away  
>"What type of dark magic did he use?"<br>"The only type of dark magic _I _know he used was the basilisk, and that's why I'm like this today." she snapped "Besides, why do _you_ want to know. I thought Harry was the only one who gives a damn about him. You don't care, Victoria."  
>"If I didn't, why would I be asking you about it?" the Doctor replied cockily.<br>"O!" Myrtle flew right up to the Doctor, looking her in the eye "Ok, Vic-tori-a, I will reply." she lowered her voice "If you go to the Restricted Section of the library, there should be something there. Last case, top shelf. He was so very fond of that place. . . whee!" she giggled, flying off "My only request is that you tell Harry Potter to come back, I have missed him. Oh, and by the way, Dobby the Elf was looking for you. He wants you to pass on a message for him."  
>The Doctor nodded, and then saluted before walking off. I tried to catch up with her, as she murmured "First, not third."<br>"I'm sorry?"  
>"First, not third floor of the castle. Get it right Hermio. . ." her voice trailed away as she paused, staring ahead.<br>"What is it, Docto. . ." I followed her gaze. We were staring right at Draco.  
>The Doctor's hair tickled my ear as she whispered "I think it's time for you to be honest to your boyfriend. Good luck, I'll be back late next month. If you need help, there's always Fifi. Now go!" she pushed me forwards, just after pushing a small book into my hand, and with a small burst of flame, she was gone.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ok, so Victoria Inglesa and the Doctor are the same person. That person - <em>alien<em> who shared his memory with you by accident, and created those paradoxes, creating your little sister." Draco tried, raising his eyebrows. This was about half an hour later, when I'd explained everything. We were in the Slytherin Common Room - nearly everyone was tired out because of Astronomy the day before (I didn't go and neither did Draco) - so we were alone.  
>"I know it sounds really weird and stupid, but trust me, it's one hundred percent true." I tried to reassure him. Badly.<br>"Hermione, I don't not believe you, I was merely trying to get it straight in my head." he smiled "Anyway, are we going to the Restricted Section to help the Doctor with her problem or not?"  
>I beamed at him "Just give me a minute though, to write in my diary about what's happened today."<br>Draco looked puzzled "I never realised you had a diary!"  
>"The Doctor gave it to me, just as she left. Do you have a quill?"<br>"I'm surprised" Draco grinned, producing his bag, and removing his quill pen from it "The brightest witch of her age doesn't have a quill on her! Still, at least her boyfriend is useful!" he placed the golden brown quill in my hand "I'll be in the library if you need me." I kissed him goodbye and as he went, I opened the beautiful fire-like book the Doctor had given me and proceeded to write  
><em>Thank you for this beautiful book, Doctor. I know that somehow you're listening. I did reveal all to Draco, and he was really cool about it. He's off to the part of the library you mentioned. He's the best boyfriend I could ever have. Got to go now, off to the library to help Draco. Goodbye.<em>  
>I paused, my pen poised in position<em> You're the best friend I've ever had.<em>  
>I waited for a reply, but all that apppeared was <em>Mye'Seo. Nemiar.<em> and then a circle with other circles around and inside it.

**VERY NICE END TO PART TWO**

**AN: Just to let you know, I'm moving onto Draco's POV for five chapters and then Rory's for five, and then, sadly, it will end. Surprisingly, these next ten chapters have been planned out well. You also have an epilogue to look forward to! Songfic. . . Not up yet, but watch this space (and time), because it will be up! Oh, yeah and Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to everyone! Christmas chapter is a bit late, about chapter. . . twenty two, twenty three, but better late than never! The next chapter SHOULD be up soon enough, but in that time, what does the Doctor's Gallifreyan message mean?**


	21. PART 3: Ship Goes Down

DMPOV:  
>"'Nothing! Absolutely nothing!" Hermione exclaimed, flopping down on the chair in the Common Room "Ok, Doctor, Myrtle was wrong. Now what do we do?"<br>I looked across at her, sighing. In a period of approximately fifteen minutes, her reputation had nearly been destroyed. And it was all Myrtle's and the Doctor's fault.  
>"Can I see the diary again, Hermione?" She nodded, passing it to me and I looked at the strange words at the bottom of the page<em> Mye'Seo. Nemiar.<em> "Well, it's certainly not English. I think the circle's just for decoration. Ask it, and see."  
>"Err, it's not really that easy. . ." Hermione started "See, it might just not matter. I think it's probably best just to ask about - you know what, I'm going to bed. I'm really Doctor's annoying me at the moment, so can I just go back to the Common Room?"<br>I looked at her, speechless "Oh, yeah, ok. That's fine, Hermione."  
>"Are you sure? I feel a bit guilty-"<br>"No no, you 's the Doctor back?"  
>"She said late next month. We've got until then just to give her a little bit of information. I bet she'll be here at Hallowe'en. I don't think that it'll be very difficult, bearing in mind that we have over a month."<br>"Yes, ok, Hermione, I understand. But that doesn't have to be done tonight. You go to bed." I replied. She smiled at me, grabbed her notebook, and slowly walked off  
>"Oh, and Hermione?" she turned around "Happy birthday."<p>

The days passed like years, but the nights, like minutes. Trying to find out the information that the Doctor wanted was the most difficult task she could have ever given us, plus seeing as though it was in the Restricted Section, we nearly got in trouble. Forty one times. Which happened to be every single night. We found absolutely nothing as well, just to add to the fun. Anyway, the next month, the day before Hallowe'en, Hermione and I were sitting on a bench outside the library, contemplating about how to break into the Restricted Section.  
>"Come on, Hermione, I can't think on my own. I need the brightest witch of her age to help me figure this out. The Doctor's given us far too hard a task. I feel so rubbish, Hermione."<br>"Now why would you feel rubbish, Draco. It was quite a difficult task for two young teenagers, so. . ."  
>We turned around. A first year Ravenclaw with curly brown hair and bright green eyes grinned at us.<br>"Doctor!"  
>She smiled and then jumped over the bench, before sitting down next to us<br>"So, how've you been? Yes, I admit that my - no, Myrtle's task was a little impossible - okay, it was very stupid, and as soon as I came back to the TARDIS, I checked to see whether Myrtle was lying or not. She wasn't lying, she was misinformed. What a waste of forty days. Stupid Type 40 TARDIS - I could have been back ages ago, but blame the bloody TARDIS!"  
>"Language, Victoria. Still, nice to see you back. Where've you been?" Lupin commented as he walked by.<br>"Oh, err. . . You know when I got attacked by the Dementor? Well, I was sent to St Mungo's. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, Professor, Madam Carta said that she'd send a Patronus, but it was obviously just for Dumble-" She stopped suddenly as a giant St Bernard Patronus bounded up to us, and called out:  
>"I do apologise that this message wasn't passed on earlier, but we have been very busy here at St Mungo's, what with all the Dementor attacks. Still, Miss Victoria Inglesa has been here after being attacked by the Dementor, and still partly in shock. She stayed for a while because we were trying to find out what provoked her Dementor. Thank you for your time." The Patronus vanished as easily as it had entered.<br>"Thank you, Victoria. I will inform the other teachers." Lupin smiled, before turning away and walking swiftly off.  
>"Was that true?" Hermione whispered to the Doctor, who nodded immediately.<br>"M-hm. Does that explain a lot? They wanted me there for research, and then wanted to send me to the Ministry, but I refused. Let's just say that last time, Mr Fudge was a little surprised that an alien was having a conversation with him, so. . ."  
>"You told him?" I gasped, as she nodded<br>"Yes. Oh, yeah - this might be useful for the task I gave you. Found it at the back of Flourish and Blotts." The Doctor murmured, as she removed a large book from her skirt pocket. I looked at her in disbelief.  
>"Bigger on the inside!" she exclaimed, shaking her head, before nudging me with the book<br>"C'mon. Read."  
>I looked at the book: <em>Every spell, charm, curse and hex you will ever come across in the whole of the Wizard World by Torbian Hodge<em> and flipped through it, Hermione looking over my shoulder, before stopping on a page.  
>"Personal spells, charms and potions for sex change," the Doctor looked up "Age change and physical appearance change." She took hold of the page and turned it excitably to the next page<br>"Polyjuice Potion for appearance change into another person, Pulcherius Potion for attraction, Turpis Olatus Potion for unattraction - not to be confused with the Turpsichoratum Jinx, explained on page four hundred and twelve." She flipped a few pages "Love Potion, Felix Felicius, ah! Age Spells!" Hermione and I crowded around the book, as the Doctor read out  
>"<em>Diminutio Aetatis<em> and_ Acendieto Aetatis_. Curses. The wand is pointed at the victim, and the spell '_Diminutio Aetatis_' or '_Acendieto Aetatis_' is spoken, and depending on the spell the victim should become older or younger. The amount they come older or younger depends on the amount of time that the wand is pointed at them. A list of timings is below." Her eyes travelled to the bottom of the page. "Strangely, this curse is delayed and the victim can be concious or powerful witches or wizards can do it without the wand." The Doctor's eyes were large by the time that she'd finished reading that.  
>"I think that's the curse on you and your friends" Hermione muttered, breathing deeply.<br>"I agree" I nodded "Very useful book, that is, my little friend. Now, how does the other one work?"  
>"Err," She turned the page. There was a drawing of a bright purple potion with golden flecks in it. It bubbled slightly, making the Doctor look at it with her head on one side, before realising that it was a wizard drawing - they move. "Mutare Genderai Potion. Like the Age Spells, it is delayed " she read out, shaking. Hermione put her hand on the Doctor's shoulder to stop her shaking. "Sorry, Hermione, memories." She turned to me "Should I show you, Draco?"<br>I hesitated, before nodding. How hard could it be? The Doctor raised her eyebrows as if in answer to my thought, before producing her wand, raising it to her head and pulling out a silvery strand of a thread-like substance. She then held it to my head, and it went inside. This is what I saw.  
><em>I was in an empty room aside from the TARDIS, which I could see out of the corner of my eye, and the man standing in front of where I was sitting, with the curly dark hair and sharp blue eyes. I was the Doctor, I could tell, I felt the weight of the sonic screwdriver in my pocket, the beating of my two hearts, and the tightness of the bowtie around my neck. My hands ached to loosen it, but the curly haired man started talking, as he pushed a goblet towards me.<em>  
><em>"Come on, mate, drink this, it'll do you good" he muttered, as if he could feel my headache as well as I could. He had a weird, silky voice. I raised my eyebrows, looking at him and the cup with the upmost disgust. It was obvious that the Doctor didn't particularly like this person.<em>  
><em>"I'm not drinking that." I picked it up, and examined the liquid, nonetheless. It struck me as the same liquid as the drawing in the book. I smelt it and coughed - it was very strong. "Is it some sort of potion?" I asked in disbelief.<em>  
><em>He nodded "Why, don't believe in magic? Are you a Mudblood?" He sniggered.<em>  
><em>I decided to entertain him. "Yeah. Problem at the Ministry when I was little, so I didn't get my letter to Hogwarts. Some of my friends did, and they sent me back postcards they purchased from Hogsmeade." I lied easily. I <em>think_ he digested it._  
><em>"Then you'll be familiar with this" he produced a wand, and muttered "<em>Imperio_" before I had a chance to react. Merlin, it hurt. If I'd just accepted it, it wouldn't have hurt. If I'd had a warning, I could have fought it off. But no. I eventually gave up, my head hurt far too much to use force, and looked up when my name was called._  
><em>"Good, it is working. Drink that." he pointed to the cup and I picked it up, my hand shaking, and drank it all. Wow, it made Veritaserum taste like Pumpkin Juice, so I nearly spat it back in the goblet.<em>  
><em>"That is absolutely disgusting." I coughed, wiping my mouth on my sleeve.<em>  
><em>"I told you to drink it, I didn't tell you to pass comment on it." He leaned towards me and murmured "Now set the TARDIS to find your friends, Amy and Rory, as soon as you do, say the words <em>'Diminutio Aetatis_' to them, and tell them that you're going to a planet called Colansiara where anything you think of you get, but actually set the co-ordinates to Hogwarts. Act casual, and when the lights go off, act like it was Rory's fault and say it's happened before, ok? Do you understand?" _  
><em>I nodded, sighing<em>  
><em>"Off you go then." the man smiled, waving me off to the TARDIS, hurriedly. I rolled my eyes and walked towards the TARDIS.<em>  
>The memory ended. And I woke up in the Hospital Wing, the Doctor and Hermione looking down at me, worriedly. The Doctor's eyes were red, as if she'd just been crying, and her hand shook as she removed her memory from my head and replaced in her own. Madam Pomfrey had her eyebrows raised at the Doctor<br>"Don't ever ever do that again, Victoria! You do know that his injuries could have been a lot more severe if you and Miss Granger hadn't have caught him?! Next time, use a Pensieve. I could take points off Ravenclaw for that. . . but Draco seems ok, so. . . Do you want to take points from her House, Mr Malfoy?"  
>I hesitated, but soon shook my head "No. It was <span>my<span> fault, Madam Pomfrey." she took a look at the arm that the crazy hippogriff scratched, and quickly made another sling, placing my arm into it. Once she had done so, the Doctor removed my arm and stared at it in confusion. When Madam Pomfrey turned her back, the Doctor ran her hand down the scratch, and it healed up.  
>"Four years ago, I went to this place in America and avian deoxyribonucleic acid was added to my system. <span>Phoenix<span> DNA. That's why I can do that." The Doctor whispered to us both. She then gave a quick smile, before walking off.  
>"Where are you going?" Hermione asked, catching hold of her arm.<br>She raised her eyebrows "New spellbook, two third years I dislike and two fifth years who will be annoying me for ages about wanting to borrow it - my weekend and the rest of the day's taken up!" The Doctor turned back to the door, noticing Weasley's brothers smiling at her.  
>"Come on, Tori! Please lend us the book!" Fred pleaded.<br>"Yeah, come on Victoria!" George pleaded in the same tone of voice. (Yes I can tell them apart. Problem?)  
>"Maybe!" she smirked "Just after I try a couple out on my enemies..." She then edged her way around them, and skipped off, them following, still begging her.<br>I shook my head, before turning to Hermione "What happened to make me end up here?" I whispered.  
>She sighed, lowering her voice "When the Doctor gave you her memory, you collapsed and we had to take you here. Bloody hell, that girl's strong! What did you see in the memory?"<br>I explained what the memory had shown me, and Hermione looked at me in amazement  
>"Well that explains a lot." Hermione muttered, as I took her hand<br>"Hermione, even worse, the guy had a Dark Mark!" I exclaimed, as the Doctor ran in, and jumped under my bed, shaking. Hermione moved the sheets so that she could be seen.  
>"What's the matter?"<br>The Doctor threw the spellbook at her "I tried the spell on page three hundred and ninety four on Potter and Weasel!"  
>"And...?"<br>"Shit goes down" I murmured, as Potty and Weasel appeared at the door, with evil looks on their Doctor gulped, and pulled the spellbook towards her, squeezing back under my bed.  
>"Ah, Potter" I drawled, as he walked in, looking around, almost certainly, for the Doctor "Got scratched by a vicious beast too, or just looking for something that can help you calm your fears about the mass murderer who is going to kill you?"<br>"Shut up, Malfoy. Hermione, where's Victoria?" Weasel questioned her. Hermione waited, before suddenly turning to face him  
>"Sorry, I don't talk to pigs who insult me, my boyfriend and my friend." I raised my hand, and high-fived her.<br>"You like that bitch? Bloody hell, Hermione, what's got into you?" Weasley asked gormlessly  
>"Common sense." she snapped "Now let me talk to someone who I can have a <span>normal<span> conversation with." Hermione smiled at me again. "Why do you want Victoria?"  
>"That bloody bitch hexed us! It was worse than Ginny's Bat Bogey Hex! Look!" Potter lifted up his fringe, and the words 'I'm a complete idiot' were written on his forehead in permanent marker. I snorted, and Ron turned to me and showed that he had an arrow on his forehead, pointing to Potter, with the words 'I agree!' underneath. Potter moved to Ron's right, and the arrow changed direction. I burst out laughing, and Hermione joined in<br>"Go Victoria!" I managed to splutter, underneath bursts of laughter. I heard slight giggles underneath the bed, so laughed louder. "I don't think she's in here, idiots. Now go back to the Gryffindor Common Room, and let the losers laugh at you. Goodbye!" Potter glared at me, before sweeping off, reminding me very much of Professor Snape. The Doctor crawled out from underneath the bed, her hearts beating rapidly the moment Potter left.  
>"God, that was close, Draco. Thanks for hiding me!" I looked down at her<br>"Why did the Imperius Curse hurt?" I asked, my eyebrows raised.  
>"I fought against it. Sorry, I didn't realise that it would be from my perspective. Hurt though, didn't it?"<br>I nodded "You could say that again. Who was that man with the curly hair?"  
>The Doctor bowed her head "Someone I didn't think would be alive." She turned to Hermione "He fell through the cracks in time and space we created,and then regenerated. He's another Time Lord, another one of my species." she looked up at me "He's the Master."<p>

**AN: Yes, my Master is Benedict Cumberbatch. Problem?**


	22. What a Load of Fudge

The following day, I was allowed out of the Hospital Wing, because it was Hallowe'en, and as I came out, leaning on Hermione, surprise, surprise, the Doctor ran up to me, chattering away.  
>"Hello, Draco, I am glad that you're ok - normally in times like this, I'd say that there was a problem with space going all wibbly, which made the memory sharing a bit more . . . vigorous than I'd expected but this time it was all my fault, so I shouldn't blame space and life. Ok, it is <span>sort<span> of life's fault because I am alive, and that is life's fault, isn't it? That I'm alive?! Well, ok, I suppose you did ask for me to show you the memory, so it's not entirely my fault, but yours!" Normally, I'd have taken out my wand to silence the talkative little child, and tell her to piss off and stop pestering me, but I was actually interested in what she had to say. Yes, shocking, isn't it? Was I going soft just cos I was hanging around with Hermione Granger? Hell, no. Two seconds later, when Potter pulled the exact spell on the Doctor that I was going to use, I hit him with one of the ones that I found in the Doctor's book (the gangnamaratus jinx) merely to find out what it did. Yes, I'm evil. Weird foreign-sounding music burst out of my wand, and Potter started practically horse riding, and every so often making odd lassoo gestures, causing Hermione and I to share a look of confusion, and the Doctor to burst into silent laughter. I lifted the jinx after about five minutes, with the spell 'Finite Incantatem', also lifting the charm on the Doctor and making her stop laughing, after pointing to Weasley, who'd obviously hit her with Rictusempra, when Potter was. . . dancing? I don't really know what to refer to it as! I looked over at the Doctor for an explanation - she's the bloody time-traveller!  
>"Sorry, it's popular music in the 21st century - 2012 to be precise. I'm from 2011, but I go into the future - not just to listen to the music! I've been to the Year 3000 for God's sake!" she burst out laughing, but sighed when realising we didn't get the joke. "Oh, wait another ten years, and you'll get that. Maybe. If you listen to popular Muggle music. They're Muggles. The members of McFly are all wizards, though. They went here, actually. Well, are going to come here from your point of view. Sorry! Er. . . bye!"<br>She ran off awkwardly, singing as she bumped into Potty and Weasel: "So here's to the liars who dream and conspire against the admired - we hope you drop dead!" The line directed at them so viciously, my eyes widened, as Hermione and I watched the Doctor run off.  
>"She's so weird, isn't she, Hermione?" I hissed out the corner of my mouth.<br>Hermione turned to me "Well, she is an alien, Draco!"  
>"Yes, but I mean that she's. . . quick-tempered. Joyous one minute, but vicious the next. I hate to say this, Hermione, but I'm slightly frightened of an eleven year old!" Hermione giggled at that, so I gave a sarcastic scowl "Come on then, Granger, help me along to my Common Room, before Hallowe'en!" I leaned on my girlfriend, as she obeyed.<br>As I got to the Common Room, and Hermione had said goodbye, Lavender Blue, and her friend Melody Song (who I now realised was River Song) came up to me, questioning me about why I had been gone. I smiled at the first years, and explained quietly what had happened. Their mouths dropped open once I'd explained and glared off into the distance (seriously, what was with that?) calling "Damn you Alexandra! Why do you make them visit the Hospital Wing? Is it just for attention, or to get more reviewers?! Either way, it isn't working!"  
>I blinked in confusion, before shaking my head, and proceeded to walk off, but Melody stopped me<br>"I hear you're spending a lot of time with my. . . ahem, good friend, Victoria. Why is this?" I raised my eyebrows, and she replied, sweetly "I'm curious", her curly blonde hair standing out around her head like a golden halo.  
>"She's just kinda. . . latched herself onto Hermione and myself. Why do you want to know?"<br>"Oh, no reason, no reason. I don't actually know. . ." She stopped talking, and gave a vigorous shake, and a flash of light came from an unknown wand "Sorry, where am I?" Lavender looked at her, confused, but still mouthed 'Sorry' and walked off, helping Melody away while she questioned her surroundings. I looked at them curiously, and spotted a rat coming towards me, so promptly left the Common Room, instead of waiting for Hermione like I'd promised her. Hallowe'en could fudging wait!

"So, what was that all about? Please tell me!"  
>"No."<br>"Why not?"  
>"Because you made it perfectly clear that you don't want to spend time with me." The Doctor muttered, lifting up a book she'd just found, and put it down again<br>"I never said that!" I protested  
>"Draco, I haven't spend half of my life on this planet, to not pick up on body language! So, if you have a problem, don't come back to me."<br>"Please, Doctor! It's got something to do with the Time-Mix-Up Problem!"  
>The Doctor narrowed her eyes "Firstly, do not shout in a library! Secondly, since when have you been refering to my mess up of life as 'The Time-Mix-Up Problem'?"<br>"Small 't' for the 'the'." I murmured  
>"I'm sorry?"<br>'It doesn't matter. Just help me, please!" I stopped, realising that my protesting was going nowhere. I tried a different approach. "Ok. It doesn't matter. I honestly thought that you'd know the answer, being the knowledgeable, nerdy Ravenclaw, who knows everything, but obviously no."  
>"If you think the compliments are going to help convince me, then you are very much mistaken." she pulled a book off the shelf, and smiled at it "Luckily for you, I am a very kind-hearted person, who will help even Slytherins who get on my nerves."<br>"So that's a yes?"  
>"I suppose so, Draco. Yes, I will get this book out.<em> The Magical Elements of the Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings that J.R.R Tolkein Left Out by Jo Rowlene<em>, Good name. Ever read _The Hobbit_, Draco?" she asked, ducking out of the section of the library, and strolling up to Madam Pince, placing the book on her desk, requesting it to be taken out. I shook my head, as Madam Pince returned the book to the Doctor  
>"There you are, Victoria, and happy Hallowe'en."<br>The Doctor nodded "And to you. Well you should." she continued leaving the library quickly, so I had to follow in quick succession. She stopped and turned to me "What's made you so scared that's made you want to ask me? It must be good, to request the help of a first-year, so tell! There was no way that I was going to let you walk off, when you look as if you've just spotted Lord Voldemort in the Great Hall! I'm interested! Go away, Hallowe'en, Draco's got news!"  
>I sighed, and looked her in the eye "It's Melody. River. There's something. . . wrong with her. Earlier in the Common Room, she started talking about you, and then suddenly, there was this massive flash of light from a wand, and she. . . went all weird. Normal. She didn't know where she was. Seconds after the light, a small rat." The Doctor tensed "Ran from the room. I think it left, but I didn't watch it. I was too busy going off to tell you to notice where it'd gon- where are you going?"<br>"To question the Weasley twins about the whereabouts of the Marauder's Map." she replied, removing the huge book_ Every spell, charm and curse you will ever come across in the whole of the Wizard World by Torbian Hodge_ from her pocket "Fred! George!" she called, noticing the ginger twins "I've got something for you!"

"So you swear that we can have unlimited use of it..."  
>"For unlimited use of the Marauder's Map, yes. I promise. But I want it back by ten o'clock tonight, ok? Is that alright?"<br>They grinned at each other, producing the Map "I believe we have a deal."  
>"Great! Thanks!" The Doctor passed them the book, and they passed her back the Map she'd requested. "I know how to work it before you tell me. She pointed her wand at it, muttering "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." The Map opened, revealing the layout of the castle, showing our whereabouts, and where everyone else was. She pointed her wand back at it, whispering "Mischief managed. Thank you, boys, I am glad that you didn't give me a pretend map. That would have been a very big mistake, bearing in mind that I have been in possession of a book full of every spell that ever existed for over two months." she smiled at them and walked off, gesturing at me to follow her.<br>"I hate Gryffindors, but those two are alright. Now, if you don't mind, Doctor, I need to go and tell my girlfriend that I am not dead. I'm going to the Common Room."  
>"Can I come, Draco? I want to see if I can have a civil conversation with River Song, whilst she's in a sane state. Hah! I know!" The Doctor produced a large thick golden and green tool. It made a high-pitched whine when she pressed the button, and held it against the Map. The names turned either green, blue, yellow, red, white or black, and she grinned.<br>"Green, blue, yellow and red for the Houses, white for the teachers or just friendly witches or wizards, and black for those with a Dark Mark, or in league with Lord Voldemort." she explained, ignoring the gasps of the people around her, as she used the Dark Lord's name loudly. "Now, if you look at my name, it keeps flashing blue, green and white. That's because I'm in Ravenclaw at the moment, Slytherin in the future, and usually just a friend. But, if you look at River's, it's green and white. Before, it included black, so I don't know what's happened to her. I'll join you, and see if I can talk to her."  
>I sighed, nodding "Fine. I'll ask a Professor if you're allowed in the Common-"<br>"Professor Flitwick!" I was interrupted, and she ran up to the small teacher "Do you mind if I go into the Slytherin Common Room? Just to see a friend. She's been acting a little. . . odd, recently. I just want to see if she's ok. Please, Professor!"  
>"Well, it is highly unorthodox. . . but just because it''s Hallowe'en."<br>"Thank you, Professor!" she beamed at him, and joined me, as we went to my Common Room.  
>"Oh, and by the way, Victoria, tie your tie properly, or I'll have to take points from your house!" Flitwick called after us, noticing that the Doctor's tie looked remarkably like a bowtie. She sighed, redoing it, as I leaned across to her<br>"You know what, Doctor, you're alright, actually." I muttered, as we climbed down the steps towards the Common Room "Emerald dragons" I said, and the door opened. River was now resting on the sofa nearest the door, Lavender was nowhere to be seen. She looked up  
>"Doctor! I don't know where I am, can you help me? I seem to be considerably shorter, and it's so dark in here! What is this place?" The Doctor walked up to her, her eyes narrowed in confusion at her weird friend<br>"What's the matter, River? Why don't you know where you are?"  
>"I've got a headache." She complained, looking straight at the Doctor "Where am I, sweetie?'<br>"If you really were confused, you wouldn't know who I am." she hissed, raising her eyebrows. River sighed  
>"Of course I recognise you, Doctor. I couldn't not." she switched her gaze to me "Oh yes, your girlfriend asked for you, Draco. She was looking for you."<br>"How do you kno-" the Doctor started angrily, but her mouth was covered by River  
>"Spoilers." she interrupted, smiling. "How's Mum?"<br>The Doctor's eyes widened, and she looked around, guiltily  
>"What is it?"<br>"She can't exactly. . . remember who I am. Or anything of our lives. And obviously, because she can't remember me. . ."  
>"She can't remember me, either. Your fault, I presume? I thought so."<br>I looked at the darker haired girl "Where's the Map?"  
>"Hmn? Oh. . . " She dug into her skirt pocket half-heartedly, and pulled it out "Hermione's near the Great Hall. She's waiting for you for the celebration of Hallowe'en tonight. You go, I'm staying here." She came with me to the door, looking slightly distant but turned to me, and said "Yes, I'll admit, you are onto something here, Draco, but the Time-Mix-Up Problem? I thought better of you! That's something Rory would come up with! DON'T tell him I said that, there's enough conflict between us as is." I turned to walk away, but she tugged my arm "Good luck with Hermione!" I grinned back and left the room.<p>

"Where the hell have you been, Draco! I've been looking for you all day!"  
>"I know, I'm really sorry, Hermione. The Doctor had a crisi, and I needed to ask her for help with a crisis in the Time-Mix-Up-Problem. I'm sorry for being late."<br>She sighed at me "Oh, Draco. Ah well. what I wanted to say was... Happy Hallowe'en, sweetie."  
>I smirked "I do love you, Hermione." I leaned in, and was about to kiss her, when I noticed Potty and Weasel shouting something along the lines of 'Get a room!' I pulled out my wand, as I paced towards them<br>"Oh do shut up, Scarface! Have you got a girlfriend? No. So don't insult other people's girlfriends! Go out and get one, you idiot, you've got enough entourage already to be able to get one! Or are you just trying to stay single, so that you'll seem like-"  
>"Oh! You're fighting. I do hate it when people fight. It's like what Gandhi said 'An eye for an eye makes the world blind'. Which is true. So please stop fighting."<br>I lowered my wand as Luna spoke. She had a point. "I suppose you're right, Luna. War only leads to bad things. Save any proper violence for when we're seventeen, and fighting Lord Voldemort in the Battle of Hogwarts. Alright Potter, you win this time. Come, Hermione." I took hold of my girlfriend's hand, and swept her out of the room. Potty chased me, and produced a box of Honeydukes chocolate, and poured it on my head "What. . . the. . . fudge?"  
>"It's syrup, actually, but hey." Potter laughed, high-fiving Weasley, obviously finding this hilarious. I stood there, glaring at them, as Hermione helped me away to the nearest bathroom.<p>

"So, how did it go with Hermione?" the Doctor asked, bounding over to the Slytherin table, ignoring the glares of the boys around her. We were having the annual Hallowe'en feast, and, judging by her expression, the Doctor was more interested in my love life than the food in front of her.  
>"It <span>would<span> have gone alright if it wasn't for the introduction of Potty and Weasel. Unfortunately,, Luna intervened before we could try out any good spells on each other."  
>"How do you know Luna?"<br>"Well, you know her mother?"  
>"Who died when she was nine, yes. What about her?"<br>"If you'll just let me finish, then I'll tell you!"  
>The boy next to me smirked at my failing argument with the first-year.<br>"Now, when you're born, and get christened, you have godparents, right?"  
>"No, but go on." I could practically feel her reading my mind<br>"Well, Luna's mother was my godmother. I met Luna, and when her mother died, we both mourned her death. It was only three years ago, remember?"  
>The Doctor nodded in realisation, muttered "Something bad's going to happen tonight. I can feel it", and she fled back to her seat at the Ravenclaw table, as the ghosts started their performances.<p>

A few hours later, Dumbledore announced that the feast was over, and we were ussured back to our Common Rooms. Just as I was back in my bed, ready to fall asleep, there was a loud banging on the door. I kept my eyes closed, groaning at the sound, as sleep seemed like the best option, but I sat up in bed, as Professor Dumbledore flung open the doors and called "Into the Great Hall, all of you, now!" The mumbles around me were complaints of "Why?" and sometimes just simply "I'm tired!"  
>He led us out, striding off, as only Dumbledore can. When we were in the Hall, I automatically looked for Hermione. She ran up to me as I spotted her. "What's going on, Hermione?" I asked her, as I received a scared looking hug<br>"Sirius. . . Black! The mass-murderer. . . He's broken in!"  
>"How?" I asked my girlfriend, but she was too busy shaking and looking off into the middle of the Hall, at the mass of first-years. I knew what she was thinking. "Oh. The Doctor'll be fine. She always - usually - is. Don't panic."<br>"I wasn't. I was more worried about why she's gone there." I looked confused. The portrait of the Fat Lady! That's how he got in! Come on!  
>Sometimes I wonder if the Doctor's sharing of memory with her gave Hermione a psychic connection with her. Just my theory.<br>"I know what you're thinking, Draco. The Doctor I met was from the future. I know exactly where she's going to go and do, but only while she's doing it. I don't really know how it works, as I'm 'only human', as she puts it, but that's just to save her the trouble of explaining. Oh! I run a lot faster when I'm talking!" We'd reached the portrait, well, what was left of the portrait. A large scratch-like thing was down it, and the original painting of the fat woman had gone. It was just scenery.  
>"That looks so weird."<br>"Not weird, Draco. Interesting. Confusing. Yes weird that it's just scenery, but not weird that Mr Black choose to come here." The Doctor was standing there, her head on one side looking in confusion at the painting, holding the gold and green mechanical object. As she was staring, the portrait opened from the inside, and a very familiar Elf walked out.  
>"Dobby!" I snapped at the Elf as he entered the hallway. His bat-like ears drooped as he noticed me, but he stood up tall.<br>"Dobby knows that he is not to obey his former master. For Dobby has no master, and he is a free Elf!"  
>"Yes, yes, yes, Dobby, we're aware of that! But, how did Mr Black get in? Do you know?" The Doctor asked, looking frustrated. Dobby's big eyes widened (if that was even possible for him)<br>"Miss Victoria! You helped make Dobby the happiest Elf ever! Dobby now has the love of Misty to lighten his life. Misty means more to Dobby than a new sock! Thank you, Miss Victoria! Dobby knows not where Mr Black was, nor is, but he will ask all the Elves who work here as to whether they know. But Dobby doubts it, as he has been in here for quite a while, but after Mr Black came here. Dobby is going to leave here now for you to investigate." He nodded at the girls, and narrowed his eyes at me, before scampering off. The Doctor sighed  
>"Well, he was no help. Despite how much he sounds like the Dream Lord. Well, the Dream Lord would be no help anyway, because he just usually insults me, or mutters abuse a couple of times. And, I'm not asleep. Obviously not. Despite how many facts don't ring true. Aaagh! I'm so confused! I need my friends!" She sighed, looking at her metal object.<br>"Right, what the hell is that, Doctor?" I asked, looking at it  
>"Sonic screwdriver. It screws in screws, and it also makes a pretty light, and unlocks stuff. Like a high-tech wand. With less abilities. I made it, though. Ok, I made my wand as well, but you know what I mean. The screwdriver's powered by psychic communication with it. Anyway, shush! I'm trying to think, Draco! You do ask questions at inappropriate moments!" She answered, pacing up and down in frustration.<br>"What are you trying to figure out, Doctor?" Hermione asked, looking at the first-year  
>"In the book of this school year, Crookshanks, your cat, helps Sirius into the Gryffindor Common Room. Don't look so surprised, he's a Kneazle. But, obviously, because you don't like Harry anymore, he can't have helped his godfather in. So who? I'm so confused. Someone who likes Harry, but wants to scare everyone else in Hogwarts. Or doesn't know that Sirius is Harry's godfather. Something is making me suspect the latter."<br>"Do you know who it is?"  
>"I have my suspicions. But, for now, I'm just going to leave you all for a few days, as I'm off to the TARDIS. Goodbye, lovebirds! I'll keep in touch!" She ran off and was gone in seconds.<br>"Sometimes I really dislike being friends with her. Where's she going?" I asked my all-knowing girlfriend.  
>"The TARDIS, didn't you hear her? To find out why everything weird is going on. We'll be lucky to see her in a month, you know what the TARDIS is like. I doubt anyone will notice. They never do head-counts, plus she's supposedly in and out of St Mungo's, so they won't ask. She's missed out on SO MUCH education! I'll have to inform her."<br>"Didn't she read your mind though? Plus she's got the book. Don't worry about a nine hundred year old alien's education, Hermione!" I smiled at her as we returned to the Great Hall. Dumbledore was looking at the other students who were busy getting into sleeping bags near their friends from different Houses, but the sleeping bags matched their House colours. Hermione passed me a green bag, as she picked up a red one, but I waved her away, noticing Amy (the Doctor's friend that hit me in the face for mistaking her for a Weasley) chattering with Hermione's sister, Prim, Ginny Weasley and Roy, I think his name was. Roy William. Something like that. He was married to Amy nonetheless. "I'll find you." I said to Hermione, as I walked to the ginger first-year. "Hello, Amy. I've been talking to your Ravenclaw friend, Victoria, and she-"  
>"Look, Draco" she spoke with a broad Scottish accent "Victoria likes to think that she's my friend, but she really isn't. I barely know her. So, if you don't mind, leave me alone, and pester Ron and Harry, instead."<br>"Oh, that reminds me." Ginny turned to Amy "Do you want to come to my house at Christmas? Rory can come too." I knew it was something along those lines "Dad's his uncle, so he's obviously welcome."  
>I ignored the rest of what Ginny said, and returned to Hermione "I was quizzing Amy. She doesn't know a thing about the Doctor. Ah well, that's a question for another day." We placed our sleeping bags on the ground, and carried on chatting. Dumbledore stood at the front and clapped his hands.<br>"It seems like none of us are going to get much sleep, so let's watch YouTube videos until dawn!" He produced a large computer and clicked on an icon to watch videos for the rest of the night.

** Author's note: I know this is really late, but the next one will come next week at the latest (A Christmas one) I've written the end of this and started on the sequels (a series of one-shots), but this should definitely be done before the end of April. :) By the way, Year 3000 is a Busted song, and the line directed at Harry and Ron was from One For The Radio, by McFly, my favourite band. Sorry, but a LOT more references to McFly as we go along. I do hope they don't mind.**


End file.
